


Consulting Lover 咨詢情人

by 221bfanfic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Post Reichenbach, Sherlock Series 3 AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock回來時，John身邊已有了Mary。而在他消失的兩年裏，Sherlock跟Molly好像建立了一種讓John妒忌的新關係。Sherlock希望掌握這種關係的社交禮儀，於是John成為了他的咨詢指導員……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 本文首載於隨緣居[【原创】Consulting Lover咨询情人 (NC-17，WHW) 全文完 + 甜肉番外](http://www.mtslash.com/thread-98518-1-1.html)

「親愛的，你不會永遠不理睬他的，他可是Sherlock啊！」Mary善解人意地對他微笑。John嘆了口氣－－對，他可是Sherlock，他最好的朋友，他生命中出現過最精彩最美妙的人－－他不可能永遠不理他。 

於是John原諒了Sherlock，讓他的朋友重回到他的生活。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

兩年了，Sherlock離開了足足有兩年。不是普通意義的離開，是離開人世那種「離開」－－徹底離開了John的人生。 

John以為這會變成他永遠的夢魘，一合眼就會看見那從高樓墜落的身影；他是那麼的徬徨無助以至於竟然祈求奇蹟，想望他的朋友能活過來；他那兩年是那麼的想念他，以致於即使躺在他新女友的身旁，睡夢中仍是充斥着那個人的身影…… 

所以當Sherlock真的回來了，John最強烈的感受竟是憤怒，最直接的反應竟是揍他一頓，John自己也是目瞪口呆，不明所以。 

他只是覺得無比憤怒，和被背叛……特別是當他知道，原來Molly一直知情。 

Mycroft知情他可以理解，說到底他可是「大英政府」，天底下有多少秘密可以逃過他的法眼？而且他擁有一個政府的資源，去幫助Sherlock對付Moriarty的餘黨。但Molly只是一個小小的實驗室技術員，醫學知識及不上一名醫生，身手也比不上一名軍人，她憑什麼代替John成為Sherlock的幫手？而且這秘密關係維持了兩年，是兩年！之前John跟Sherlock由認識到成為室友一起辦案，在一起的日子加起來極其量也只有十八個月！ 

「Honey？……John？！」Mary的叫喊聲，令John從混亂的頭腦中回過神來。「你的水燒開了！」 

John連忙按熄了開關。愣了半晌，只好問道：「茶？」 

「黑咖啡，兩粒糖。」Mary還在低頭處理着帳單。 

John怔了怔，Mary喝咖啡的口味原來跟Sherlock一樣，從前在221b裏都是自己替Sherlock倒的咖啡，但如今－－自己倒咖啡的對象變成了他的未婚妻Mary，地點變成了他們的新公寓；而221b現在，只餘下Sherlock孤伶伶一個。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

John現在是巴茲醫院的急診醫生，難得在休息室歇一歇，一個意想不到的身影卻出現了。 

「John，你的茶。」Sherlock笑盈盈地遞上一隻杯，令John覺得渾身不對勁－－難道他又在杯中下了藥？！ 

Sherlock展現出難過的表情：「我沒有下藥，請放心喝吧。」 

John勉為其難呻了一口：「這不能怪我，你知道。」 

Sherlock悶悶不樂：「我知道我過去有許多不良紀錄，我已經盡力去彌補的了。」 

John擠出一個笑容安慰他的朋友：「我知道，你已經做得很好了。我也說過我已經不生氣了，所以你不用又來道歉。」 

Sherlock也擠出一個不懷好意的笑容：「我也知道我的John是最寬宏大量的。」 

John嘆了口氣，聲音裏卻帶着一絲寵溺：「又有什麼事要我幫忙？有新案子了嗎？」 

「是這樣的，我……」 

「Sherlock！」Molly不合時宜地探頭進來，露出燦爛笑容：「你在這兒？」 

廢話。John望向Sherlock，心想Molly這次定要被他冷嘲熱諷地損一頓了。 

「屍體準備好了？我等會兒過去。」Sherlock卻回答得簡直算和藹可親：「謝謝你，Molly。」 

Molly跟Sherlock對望一笑，便關門離去。 

John呆住了－－比起聖誕節那次Sherlock親了Molly更感突兀－－Sherlock，對打斷他說話的人微笑，還說了謝謝。 

這個人真的是Sherlock.反社會人格.Holmes？ 

「為什麼這麼意外？你總是訓斥我的社交技巧，我就不能改好一點嗎？」Sherlock翻了個白眼。 

「嗯，好吧。」John悶悶不樂地又呻了一口茶。「那你到底要找我幹什麼？」 

「我就是想你訓練一下我的社交技巧。」 

John皺起眉頭。 

「你不是有個外號叫John.三大洲.Watson嗎？」Sherlock單了單眼。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

Sherlock.反社會人格.Holmes竟然找自己當他的咨詢顧問？就因為他是John.三大洲.Watson？－－對此John真的不知要給什麼反應。

說真的。John的確是這方面的專家。既然Sherlock是演繹推理的能手，於是創造了「咨詢偵探」這一行；那他John Watson就是個談情做愛的老手，也可以擔當個什麼「咨詢情人」或「戀愛顧問」吧？－－就是教人怎麼談情和做愛，箇中的技巧細節和timing的掌握，如何營造浪漫氛圍等等。

Sherlock就是要他做這種事：教一個會行走的大腦、一個純理性的推理機器、沒有感情也沒有心的反社會人格分子，如何經營一段關係－－一段想修成正果的戀愛關係。

真的嗎？他是認真的嗎？

Sherlock.天殺的.Holmes要談戀愛？誰是那個 _幸運兒_ ……不，受害者？

難道是Molly？是這個駐守停屍間的害羞小妹子？抑或Irene Adler其實是假死，如今從墳墓裏爬出來跟他舊情復熾了？又或者……操！這關我什麼事呢？總之他有了意中人就是了，不然他找John做顧問幹什麼？

其實這又有何不可呢？大家是好兄弟。John自己半輩子女友換不停，如今找到一個理想人選當未婚妻了，自己那麼幸福快樂，朋友卻孤伶伶一個，用自己的經驗去幫幫孤家寡人的好友搞定另一半，不是應有之義嗎？Best friend，就是可以在感情上開解你、支持你的意思呀！而且，John正考慮在不久的將來，找這個best friend做他的best man呢！

「John？」

「什麼？」

「你要到哪兒去？」挽着他手臂的Mary停下了腳步。

John茫然四顧，不知身在何方，也不知自己打算去哪兒。

Mary指了指剛錯過了的路口轉角：「我們訂了位的餐廳在那兒啊！」

John如夢初醒：「啊，是的。」

「怎麼你這陣子總是心不在焉？」

「沒什麼，醫院工作太忙吧……」

「今天是我們拍拖週年紀念啊，開心一點吧。」Mary吻了吻他的臉。

John歉意地笑了笑，伸手摟住她的腰，親了親她的頭頂，然後二人邁步向餐廳方向走去。

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

「這真的不是為了案子？或者一個實驗？」221b起居室裏，二人分別坐在餐桌兩旁，John疑惑地看着Sherlock，彷彿他的頭頂長出了草菇。 

「我已經改變了，你看見但你沒觀察，John。」Sherlock意味深長地看進John眼裏去。「這兩年的經歷，讓我開始明白感情－－雖然還是初階，但我終於明白，我過去無心的言行舉止原來可以傷到人，很深的傷害。我不想再傷害我重視的人。」 

「噢。」John不知道自己在期待什麼，但他想說：是的，Sherlock，你曾經傷害了我，你知道嗎？那道疤痕有多深？現在你明白了嗎？那些恐怖而殘忍的事情是不是不會再發生？你是不是不會再離開我？「所以……」 

「所以我想請你幫忙。」Sherlock招牌式的假笑。「你不是一直在做我的道德保母嗎？總是指正我哪些行為不好，哪些行為恰當。還持續提醒我有關timing的藝術。」 

操，我只是你的道德保母嗎？是你全天候起居飲食的保母吧！而且天殺的，你的timing可真是全天下最差勁的佼佼者，叫一個被你傷得體無完膚的受害人，去教你怎麼去對別人好，做個溫柔體貼的好好先生……你不是應該先補償我嗎？至於補償細節，我……暫時未想到。「可不可以說得具體一點？譬如你的對象是？一個你很重視的人？誰？」 

「嗯。」Sherlock猶豫了一下。「在我認識的人裏面，那個人是最偉大無私的。別的人付出了總想要回報，但那個人一直只是默默的付出，承受着我的傲慢無禮，完全沒想過要求我回饋。而一直以來，那個人幫了我許多，甚至在不知不覺間一點一點改變了我。過去我覺得這樣的關係很理所當然，以為那個人永遠都不會離開。但現在我覺得這樣下去我可能會失去那個人……更重要的是，即使我如何也彌補不了，我仍想用一個令人舒服的方式去向那個人道謝－－我想用一種一般人能接受的，俗稱浪漫的方式，去表達我對那個人的感情。」Sherlock以絕無僅有的誠懇眼神望向John，然後嘴角竟出現一點羞澀的笑意。「John，你可以教我怎麼做嗎？」 

John突然感到一陣刺痛－－Sherlock在說的人是Molly，從種種跡象來說，這可算是最合理的推算了。瞎子都知道，Molly一直暗戀Sherlock，從Sherlock認識John以前就一直幫他取得解剖用肢體、實驗用儀器，甚至奶茶咖啡都隨傳隨到。而這兩年間，Molly成了Sherlock最信任的人（Mycroft只是有用的宿敵），世上知道他仍然在生的兩個人之一，可見她在他心目中的地位。這兩年東奔西躲的苦日子，Molly一定幫了他很多，跟他建立了很親厚的關係……比Sherlock和John更親厚的關係－－一想到這裏，John不明白自己為何就感到一陣淒酸，一陣濃濃的妒意湧上心頭。 

機械人Sherlock終於學會了感情，因為Molly，而不是因為John－－這對一直耐着性子教導Sherlock，一直擔當情商零蛋的Sherlock與正常世界的溝通橋樑的John來說，真是極其諷刺。更諷刺的可能是，在這關口，Sherlock首先想到的，仍是向John請教。 

「那好吧。」John在心裏苦笑了一下。「你想怎樣進行呢？」 

「由約會開始吧。」Sherlock笑了笑。「教程一般由淺入深。在"real world"的＂real person＂，是怎麼約會的？」 

「從前也跟你說過，約會就是兩個互相喜歡的人，出去找樂子……」 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

 _看電影嗎？　SH_  

John還有半小時便換更。 

 _是你喜歡的垃圾電影。剛有一齣正在放映。　SH_  

John看着短訊，不禁笑了－－這有點像他們從前在221b的對話，Sherlock有時就是會陪John看他喜歡的垃圾電影。 

 _跟我你可以這麼說，跟約會對象該要問人家是否「有空」，說些「請賞面」之類的禮貌說話，還有絕不能說對方喜歡的是「垃圾」電影。　JW_  

 _7pm_ _戲院門口等。　SH_  

John搖了搖頭，感到Sherlock離畢業應該遙遙無期。但Molly會介意嗎？應該不會。就算是John，也不介意－－得到Sherlock Holmes的邀約，那是多大的榮幸啊。誰會去管一般人的禮儀呢？只要他主動一點，Molly還不飛撲過去？ 

 _Mary_ _，今天不回家吃飯，Sherlock_ _有案子。　JW_  

但John沒有點破這簡單的道理。而且以Sherlock的情商和對人情世故的缺乏了解，量他短期內也不會察覺。John承應自己是有點私心在裏面－－在經歷了失去他兩年之後，他是那麼渴望再次親近自己的好朋友。但他們已經不再住在一起，見面相處的時間大幅減少了。而且他們是兩爺們，沒有事情要找藉口見面實在太別扭了，特別是Sherlock毫無落吧聚會之類的習慣，於是他們見面只好等到有案件的時候，但案件並不常有。 

而現在，John可以藉口教導Sherlock，以「約會」實習的形式去接近他。

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

捧着爆谷和汽水摸黑進場，Sherlock和John找到了他們倆在後排的座位。在擠身進去時，John險被鄰座伸出的腳絆倒，Sherlock馬上伸出手扶住他的腰側，並一路護送他直到抵達座位。 

「紳士風度做對了吧？」Sherlock微弱的氣息吹拂過John的耳廓，令他微微一陣顫慄。 

對，做得很對。Sherlock甚至已經把手收回去了，為什麼John分散了的心神卻無法收回來？ 

漆黑的戲院內，Sherlock只是安靜地坐在John的隔鄰，二人分享一桶暴谷，有時手會不經意地碰在一起，有時不小心碰到的是對方的膝蓋－－這感覺似曾相識，過往在221b的沙發上，二人曾經這樣度過了無數晚上。 

這熟識的感覺，讓John剎那間仿若時光倒流，回到兩年多前。那時候，他和Sherlock已經同住了一年以上。在Sherlock三番四次的搗亂下，John放棄了找固定女友的念頭，已經許久沒有外出約會了。不知道為什麼，John更熱衷於在兼職過後趕回家，趕回那個有個古怪偵探正在做着危險實驗的家。沒有案子的日子，Sherlock也大多乖乖坐着做實驗，或陪John看齣垃圾重播電影，很少因為無聊而大吵大鬧了。那是一段寧靜美好的時光。 

那時候，每當播放電影，二人便會放棄他們慣用的單人座椅，一起擠到沙發上。有時他們會把玩着手上的爆谷，拋進口裏，或彈到對方身上，嬉戲時總免不了肢體接觸……醫生驟然憶起當時那些悄然而至的怦然心跳，心裏一陣悸動。 

在光影的掩映下，John偷看着Sherlock的側面輪廓，發現那竟比起電影本身好看多了。Sherlock的手臂和胳膊，跟John的漸漸貼到一起，兩個人都慢慢在黑暗中向對方悄悄移近。相隔兩年，兩個人終於又在平淡無事的日子裏再度親近－－儘管這只是幻覺，他們不再像從前，每天都可以這樣做－－到散場時，他們便會各散東西，各自回到不再相同的家。 

但這一刻，感覺是那麼的熟悉，肌膚的接觸甚至讓大家都能感覺到彼此的呼吸和體溫－－這些證據，表明大家都還好好地活着。這樣就很好，這樣就足夠了。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

晚餐時段，Sherlock在安德魯的餐廳預訂了老位子。 

當Sherlock一推門進來，安德魯即笑呵呵地抬起頭向他打招呼－－他正在佈置他們的位子，就像他們的第一頓晚飯一樣，擺成情侶座位似的，放上一支富有情調的小洋燭。 

一切仿如昨天，時間真的過去了那麼久嗎？ 

「啊。」安德魯有點意外的叫喊聲把John拉回現實。「今天是舊拍檔啊？不是上次那位小姐？」 

上次。那位。小姐。 

舊拍擋？！ 

那麼新的是…… 

「那麼小洋燭不用了吧？」安德魯似乎想把擺設收回去。但Sherlock擺擺手阻止了他。 

「就讓它放在這裏吧。」 

安德魯有點不解。「哦，好吧。」便忙別的去了。 

John坐下後一直悶悶不樂，卻沒有發問－－他懷疑自己根本不想知道答案－－誰是「上次那位小姐」？跟Sherlock到他們的老地方享用燭光晚餐？還讓別人誤會她是Sherlock的新拍檔？！ 

「是Molly。」Sherlock若無其事地說。 

果然。 

「她什麼時候成了你的拍檔？」John抑壓着語氣中酸溜溜的感覺，盡量顯得自己只是純粹的好奇。 

「我剛回來的時候。那時你還在生我的氣，不肯見我也不肯聽我解釋，當然更不會願意在查案時幫助我了……」Sherlock語氣無奈。 

「哦，我不理你的時候，你就找了她。」 

「我需要助手。你知道的。」 

「是啊，你需要一個信得過的人。她擁有醫學背景，她願意隨傳隨到，真是太完美了。她還是世界上你最信任的兩個人之一呢。」 

「John。我都說過了，我不是不信任你。只是情勢所迫，要讓戲做得迫真，騙過敵人，只有這個方法。」 

「我明白啊。我完全明白。」John用叉子胡亂地篤戳着安德魯送上來食物，有一口沒一口地吃着，味蕾卻出了問題，但覺每道從前美味可口的菜式，如今只有苦味。 

這堂燭光晚餐的課，失敗極了。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

「你在想什麼？」Mary突然柔聲道。 

躺在漆黑一片的睡房裏，John卻只是一直盯着天花板，一點睡不着。 

「我還以為你睡了呢？」John在床墊上動了動，心情壞透了。 

「我也睡不着。不如我們來聊聊天？」 

「聊什麼？」 

「嗯……」Mary想了想。「你現在開心嗎，John？」 

John怔了怔，霎時間不懂如何回應。 

他現在本該很開心－－最好的女人躺在身邊，最好的朋友死而復生，兩個人今日都有陪伴他，分別度過了美好的時光－－他的生活應該很稱心如意，很滿足很充實。但他現在那麼苦悶是為什麼？那股快要淹死他的苦澀感是什麼？ 

「你還記得我們是怎樣認識的嗎？」 

John記起那一天的事，突然間渾身冰冷如墮冰窖。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

那一天，是Sherlock在巴茲醫院天台躍下來的一年後。事隔一年，John終於鼓起勇氣重回事發現場－－這是他在整整一年內都沒有勇氣做到的事。頭一年裏，他每次經過巴茲都是繞道而行，行色匆匆，正眼也不敢望一下。 

他拿着憑弔的鮮花，站在一年前自己站立的位置，往上望。一年前，Sherlock還站在那上面，還擁有呼吸和體溫。 

那時候，Sherlock到底在想什麼？ 

好奇心像惡魔般拉扯着John，把他拉上頂樓，把他推向天台，站在天台的邊緣，踩着當日Sherlock最後踩着的同一塊土地。 

John探出身子往下看，看到當日自己下車的地方，趕過來的路線，那天Sherlock就站在這兒，這樣子看着自己。那時候他到底在想什麼？ 

假如John做出同樣的動作，重溫一遍Sherlock所經歷過的，他會明白嗎？他就能解開這道困擾了他一整年、可能在他的餘生都會困擾住他的謎題了嗎？ 

John怔怔地盯着眼前的風景，視野越發模糊。風吹着，鴿子飛着。他的心懸着…… 

突然一隻溫熱的手伸過來捉住了他，他回頭，看見一個金色短髮個子矮小的女子一臉驚恐地望着自己，緊緊地抓握着自己彷彿害怕他會隨風飄走。 

女子的惶恐把他帶回現實。她汗濕的手、緊張地捉緊他的力度，換起了John的存在意識－－沉睡了整整一年之後，他首次感覺到自己還活着，被他封鎖了的感官意識逐漸開啟－－他才意識到自己站在一個多麼危險的位置，剛才正打算做一件多麼蠢的傻事。 

他隨着她慢慢走回去，回到安全的地方。她告訴他她的名字，她到這兒來的原因－－他第一次感到自己在世上並不是一個人，他不是孤獨的。 

她也相信Sherlock Holmes。她一直是Sherlock的粉絲，是John博客的長期讀者，所以在忌日也帶同鮮花來這兒悼念。當她在樓下抬頭往上望，看見John就站在巴茲天台的邊緣時，她馬上跑了上來。她的名字叫Mary Morstan。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

「其實我真的很替你們高興。」Mary在漆黑裏的話聲，把John從回憶帶回現在，他們二人的房中。「我看着你當初為了他何等失魂落魄、茶飯不思，我知道他對你的意義。」Mary握了握John的手。「感謝主，現在他回來了。你們又可以像從前一樣，一起為了案子冒險去了。」 

有點不一樣。Mary你不明白，有點什麼變得不一樣了。我已經不是他的唯一。 

Mary靠近，捧着他的臉親了一口。「所以親愛的，你還有什麼心事呢？」 

對不起，Mary，但你叫我怎麼告訴你呢－－我在妒忌Sherlock的新女友；她或許遲些會代替我成為他的新助手，就像她過去做過的。我知道我不會失去這個朋友，這段友誼會是一生一世的。但我就是不習慣，不習慣在他身邊的不是我，不習慣沒法和他天天在一起。我明明已經有了你。該死的。而且Sherlock不在的這段日子，要不是你的陪伴和開解，我還真不知道我是否撐得下去。我是真的很感激你，真的很感謝…… 

最後，John什麼都沒說，只是在Mary的額上輕輕一吻。「睡吧。」 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

 _有案子。速到國王十字站。　SH_  

案件是John的解藥。只要有案件，他就能找回從前勇敢的自己，找回專屬於他的位置。 

這段期間只有激烈的打鬥，亡命的追逐，和不斷飆升的腎上腺素。沒有空間去煩惱別的事情。沒有時間去想清楚下一步。 

他的Sherlock，像他認識他的所有時間那樣，專注在犯罪問題上，沉迷於解謎遊戲中－－這時候的他是那麼的神采飛揚，外表因亢奮和活力而顯得年輕，好像歲月並沒有留下痕跡一樣。 

追隨在Sherlock翻飛的大衣衣角後面，John感到無比的滿足，無比的快樂。 

「John！」 

隨着Sherlock的示意，John馬上配合着向對手作出反擊。他們的默契仍是那麼的完美無暇，令犯罪主腦霎時間無所遁形。 

當Sherlock以他機關槍般的語速把他的演繹推理說完並盡情奚落了蘇格蘭場上上下下一番以後，二人像之前無數次那樣，嘻笑着鑽進了出租車，目的地是貝克街221b。 

直到Sherlock開了門，John仍絲毫沒想起自己已不是這裏的住客。追隨着他的腳步入內，他甚至忘記了自己有女朋友。 

John把Sherlock推向牆壁，用嘴唇堵上了他的嘴。 

吻開始得很溫柔。帶着猶豫和膽怯，只是雙唇輕柔純潔的輾磨，來回往復，意猶未盡。 

然後Sherlock的手捧住了John的臉，以投入的回吻給了他信心和鼓舞。John輕輕舔抵着Sherlock的唇紋，描畫着那道心形的唇線，並在縫隙間來回滑動，希望它的主人會張開嘴放他進去。他如願以償，舌頭滑進了Sherlock的口腔，得以盡情地品嚐他的味道，臨摹他口腔中的每一寸地方。然後兩條舌頭糾纏在一起，互相舔抵着滑動，起初輕柔地纏綿，接着互有攻守，然後激烈地爭奪着主導權，都心急地想要搗毀對方的城池。牙齒的碰撞，輕啃中帶着輕微血絲的味道，他們在熱吻中忘情地上下撫摸着對方的身體，情難自制地發出輕柔的呻吟聲。 

最後在二人都快因缺氧而窒息的當兒，他們急喘着分開了。Sherlock抵着身後的牆，輕撫着被John咬破了的嘴唇，一臉難以置信。 

John艱難地強迫着自己要記得呼吸。當氧氣重新供應到他的腦袋，他想起之前忘記了的一切－－他已經不是這裏的住客，他已經有了未婚妻，他們已經不是兩年前那對可以盡情曖昧的室友。他……他是否毀掉了一切？ 

「這……」Sherlock的嗓音出奇地低沈沙啞。「這是課程的一部份嗎？」 

「是……是的。」John囁嚅着。感謝主，幸好還有這個天殺的戀愛課程可以用來做擋箭牌，就把這瞬間失控的一切都推到它身上吧。「上次『約會課』我不在狀態，真不好意思……我還沒有把約會的要點全教完。約會的終站，是送對方回家，就好像我們剛剛做的那樣。」 

「然後得把對方推到牆上吻到窒息為止？」 

「吻別在約會中很常見。」John心虛地紅了臉，但強裝鎮靜繼續說。「至於深入程度，要看你們當時的氣氛，順其自然地發展。」 

「John，你的吻技很好。」Sherlock的表情像是忍不住在回味。John甩了甩他的頭－－清醒點，別再胡思亂想了。 

「練習多了你也可以。你學什麼東西也很快，剛才也做得很好。」 

「那我們可以多練習幾遍嗎？」Sherlock雙眼發亮。 

糟糕了。這白痴果然把這些當成他的科學實驗。 

「約會之後，下一步會是什麼？」Sherlock滿臉期待。 

John渾身的汗毛突然豎起，這才反應過來，發現自己原來打開了潘朵拉的盒子，可怕的事情將一發不可收拾……

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃

是Sherlock的味道，充滿了四周，重重包圍住John。他嘴唇出乎意料地柔軟，他脖子迷人的白晢光滑，他的長手指靈巧而富技巧，此刻包裹住John的勃起輕柔而帶點拙劣的上下擼動着…… 

「Sherlock……」John呢喃地呻吟着，陶醉在這刻的忘我境界。 

「John，為我射出來，為我射……」Sherlock的氣息在黑暗中吹拂着John的耳廓，一隻手撫上來他敏感的乳頭輕輕揉捏着，令John興奮得渾身顫抖。「John……」 

「Sherlock……」John輕呼着，然後是一次猛烈的噴射。 

仍沉浸在令人心醉神迷的高潮餘韻中，John嘴角揚起一個悏意的微笑，近乎虛脫地往後靠，很想倚進一具溫軟肉體的懷抱裏－－但他靠得着的只有冷冰冰的磁磚牆。 

他張開眼，看見一團黏稠的白色液體黏附在暗綠色的浴室磁磚上。John把花灑頭拿下來對着污跡噴灑，仔細地把所有罪證消滅掉，讓它們隨水流沖進污水渠道。他好想把自己失控的慾望都一拼沖走。他覺得自己就污穢得好像污水渠內那些的舔黐黐滑潺潺的恐怖物質。 

他剛剛在他和Mary的浴室裏自慰。想着的是Sherlock，然後迎來了一次前所未有的美好高潮。Mary還在外面客廳看着電視呢。John覺得無地自容－－他簡直是世間上最齷齪卑劣的人渣敗類。 

John把花灑頭固定在頭頂，然後用最冷的冷水淋澆着自己，希望自己可以再清醒一點－－他現在是Mary的未婚夫；他跟Sherlock是最好的朋友；Sherlock現在想追求的對象是Molly。 

不要再弄錯，John。不懂社交規則的是Sherlock，不是你！不應該對自己的摯友有性方面的遐想，甚至被慾望弄得失控！你應該對你的未婚妻忠誠貞潔，身心都不該出軌！你不能對你的好朋友乘人之危，他正是不懂社交規則才要向你請教，他相信你的教導，你要做的是幫助他和另一個人建立關係，而不是借着他的信任佔他便宜！ 

John深深吸了口氣，慶幸剛才在221b的門口能臨崖勒馬，把那個失控的吻推說是教學練習，然後狠下心把「好學不倦」的Sherlock甩下，衝上出租車安全回到這裏。他實在不敢想像，如果繼續留下讓Sherlock「好好練習」，他自己會幹出什麼事情－－也許剛才在他頭腦裏發生的一切，會在現實中發生？也許……也許他就改變了一切？改變了和Sherlock的關係？ 

但John其實心底裏很明白，他對Sherlock的感情，絕對不只是朋友了。也許在很久很久之前，就已經不是了。 

那個失控的吻讓他看清了自己潛藏心底的渴望。或者說，第一次正視這股渴望。其實這不是新東西，他記得，早在二人還是單純的室友關係時，就出現過，許多次。 

他現在記起來了。那些深夜在倫敦街頭的追逐，倚在後巷裏氣喘吁吁的時候，看着Sherlock的側面、他因氣喘而顫動的長睫毛，他想過吻上去。那些寧靜的夜晚，Sherlock捲曲着在沙發上睡了，替他蓋上毛毯時總忍不住輕撫他的鬈髮，欣賞他緊閉的眼簾和心形的嘴唇，他想過吻上去。遇上突發案件的清晨，Sherlock頂着一頭亂髮睡眼惺忪地走出來，身上只披着一張床單，可愛地打呵欠時露出了誘人的鎖骨，他想過吻上去。分享着中餐外賣的無聊黃昏，Sherlock一邊嚷着無聊一邊乖乖地倚着John窩在沙發裏看電視，他們肩膀依偎着肩膀，膝蓋倚靠着膝蓋，氣息相聞，那時候，他真的想吻上去…… 

假如Sherlock沒有突然離開，他們一直沒有分開，可能最終有天會發展成今天這種場面－－或者一早就已經發展到這裏了。 

可是現實沒有假如。現實是在他們這個可能性還沒有浮出水面，John還沒有意識到自己對Sherlock的感覺，Sherlock就已經離開了－－是徹底的離開。 

一切隱藏的情慾、未能發展的曖昧情意，都隨着Sherlock的離去而煙消雲散。此後John就掉進了無盡的哀傷裏，絕望得甚至想隨他而去。這時候，沒有人會有心思去分辨傷心痛苦是因為失去摯友還是失去摯愛－－那個人都不在了，就算知道答案又可以如何呢？ 

然後Sherlock回來，他們各自身邊已經多了個人。時機不對，他們已經回不去了。這個時候讓這不適當的情感爆發出來，會傷害所有人。John絕對要阻止這事情發生，要把錯誤開啟的潘朵拉盒子好好關上關緊。 

事實上，John要阻止的只有他自己。其他人都好好的在自己的軌道上，連Sherlock都奇蹟地交了John以外的朋友，甚至想更進一步，甚至想學習普通人的規矩。John不能讓自己破壞這一切，絕不能。 

　　　　　　　＃　　　　　　　＃　　　　　　　＃

John打開浴室的門。

「你洗了很久啊！」Mary正在低頭收拾行李。

John在抹乾自己的頭髮，突然作賊心虛地睜大了眼。「你要到哪裏去？」難道自己不可告人的心事已經被Mary知悉？因此她要離開？ 

Mary卻笑笑口地看着他：「下星期陪我回趟老家好嗎？你還沒有見過我的父母呢，他們想跟你討論婚禮的細節啊。」 

「婚禮？細節？」John目定口呆，陷入震驚之中。雖然他已經立定心意，繼續跟Mary在一起。但霎時間說到結婚，他還是一時接受不來。「結……這……這麼快？」 

「看你嚇得說話都口吃了！」Mary笑呵呵地。「跟你說笑吧了。雖然你兩個月前求了婚，我們都還沒有準備好這麼快結婚吧？」 

「是……是啊，還沒有準備好……」John勉力陪笑着，希望表情別太僵硬。 

「還是說，你想悔婚？」Mary語氣輕鬆地打趣道。 

「沒有。我沒有。」John努力否認。「只是你提出得太突然。」 

「真的嗎？」Mary靠過來，笑着推推他。「還是說你想跟Sherlock在一起？你跟我求婚的時候，他還沒有回來，你還不知道有這個選項？」 

John突然心跳如雷，她不可能知道，她只是說笑，但他還是驚慌失措，只好用老把戲掩飾：「我們不是一對，我不是……」 

「不是同性戀！」Mary流利地替他接下去。「你有沒有統計過，這是不是你最常說的口頭禪？將來要不要替你刻到墓誌銘去？」 

John勉力笑笑，心裏卻苦不堪言。 

「我下星期要出差啊，你自己可以照顧好自己嗎？」 

「當然。」 

「對，我都忘了，你上一份工作是Sherlock Holmes的保母。」Mary親了親他的額角。「我還有些文件要處理，你先睡吧。」 

但這一晚，John躺在床上聽着Mary的動靜，直到她都上床進入了夢鄉，他還是一夜無眠。

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　　＃　　　　　　　＃

半途而廢是非常不負責任的事情，John。

Sherlock Holmes 12 August 11:32

 

別在我的Blog上討論這事情。

John Watson 12 August 11:35

 

理論需要實踐來驗證真偽，以達到應用層面。現代教育比過往的學徒制製造出更多高分低能，就因為它們光教理論，學生欠缺實踐經驗。再說，你覺在理論層面，我知道的會比你少？我要的是應用技術的提升，這方面需要你協助。

Sherlock Holmes 12 August 11:45

 

John，你的諮詢偵探一回來，就迫你幫他做些什麼駭人聽聞的實驗？期待你們的新冒險故事，Good Luck朋友！

Bill Murray 16 August 11:47

 

男孩們，別要炸掉了我的公寓，我把帳單算到你們頭上！John，即使你搬走了，也要負上責任。

Mrs Hudson 12 March 11:49

 

Mrs Hudson，我們不會做危險的實驗，請放心。Sherlock，閉嘴，我下班後再找你。

John Watson 12 August 12:03

 

我必需糾正你：你的立論不合邏輯，明顯的雙重標準。任何技術都會熟能生巧，所以學校要有功課練習。你說有例外的情況是不科學的，只是人類愛把古怪價值觀加諸在中性事物上，例如無謂的貞操觀念，根本沒有意義。如果一個學生在考公開試之前多做摸擬試卷，大家只會覺得他對公開試很認真，怎會覺得他做了多份模擬試卷就是對公開試不專一？試想像一種教育制度，不准學生做練習，毫無準備地應試才算是對知識負責任，這是何等荒謬？現在你就是告訴我，世界上有一種知識是不能練習的，一偷做練習就是不道德。

Sherlock Holmes 12 August 12:15

 

Sherlock，閉嘴！我還有兩小時就下班了。

John Watson 12 August 15:07

 

道理說不過別人時，最好的策略就是叫人閉嘴，真高明。

Sherlock Holmes 12 August 15:11

 

看見你們又像從前一樣在這裏「打情罵俏」，真令人懷念。

Mary Morstan 12 August 15:12

 

Mary？怎麼你也來插一腳？Harry去了渡假，你就來佔了她的位子？

John Watson 12 August 15:17

 

哈，我第一次留言啊。從前都只是看，覺得你們都在同一個屋子裏卻不直接說話，反而在這裏吵吵鬧鬧的，很搞笑。現在我可以親身參與了。XDDDD

Mary Morstan 12 August 15:19

 

你不是該到時候上火車了嗎？

John Watson 12 August 15:20

 

是啊，乖乖我出門了。不如這個星期你搬回221b小住，陪陪Sherlock吧，看來他的實驗很需要你。 XXX

Mary Morstan 12 August 15:21

 

什麼？！

John Watson 12 August 15:22

 

在巴茲實驗室，出了狀況，需要你的幫忙。

Sherlock Holmes 12 August 16:18

 

出了什麼狀況？

John Watson 12 August 16:37

 

突擊測驗！

Sherlock Holmes 12 August 16:48

 

我現在就過去！

John Watson 12 August 16:59 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

當John到達實驗室門前時，Molly剛從裏面出來－－衣衫有點不整、頭髮稍為淩亂，滿臉紅通通的，還伸手掩著嘴唇……是血！擦身而過的一剎，John看見她紅腫潤澤的口唇被咬破了一點，但她卻嘴角帶笑地離去了。 

John傻了眼，但他知道這意味著什麼－－他交過不少女朋友，也有過不少一夜情和霧水情人，他知道一個剛跟人調完情、親熱過的女子是怎麼模樣的－－就是Molly那個模樣。 

John呆了一會才推門進去，剛看見Sherlock把擦拭完自己嘴唇臉頰的面紙揉作一團丟進廢紙箱，然後若無其事地轉過身來向John做出一個假笑。John上前，忍不住瞥了瞥廢紙箱裏的面紙團－－是唇印，面紙拭下來的都是唇膏印。 

「你似乎做得不錯。」John的聲線有點平板－－他盡量抑壓著自己的感情，他不想讓Sherlock知道他這刻內心翻江倒海，還帶著一種錐心的刺痛。 

「一次完美的複製。」Sherlock解釋道。「我可以完美地把上一次的經驗臨摹出來。」他皺了皺眉。「可是，我只有一次經驗，這並不足夠。我需要更多數據去創造新的變化和組合。」 

John怔了一怔－－完美的複製？這就是為什麼Molly口唇帶血的位置，跟上次他吻完的Sherlock一模一樣嗎？Sherlock……你…你把我們那個獨一無二的吻，複製了一次？複製到你和Molly之間？ 

John感到胃部有些東西在翻騰，搗攪得他極度難受。 

「你要繼續幫我。」Sherlock目光灼熱地望著John，向他迫近。 

John的臉已被Sherlock的身影籠罩著，他定定地仰望著Sherlock，離他最近的那點，就是那片誘人的嘴唇－－那片剛被別人吻過的嘴唇。 

「我們之間是純粹科學的練習，不牽涉感情，你的疑慮是不必要的，John。」Sherlock好聽的男低音好像在催眠著他。 

John克制著自己，緩緩搖了搖頭－－他做不到。就是不牽涉感情，他才做不到。Sherlock，假如你知道一丁點我對你的感情…… 

「看，你過去也有過許多段關係，就因為有了這些經驗，你才會有這麼熟練的技巧，才有今天的John.三大洲.Watson。但這些經驗並不會影響你對Mary的愛，不會否定你對她的忠誠。所以你為什麼不能用同樣的態度來教我呢？就當作是酒吧裏的一夜情，或者是部隊裏的一次互相幫助好了，這些你都做過吧？為什麼對我就不可以呢？而我也會用相同的態度對待你。」 

「這……」John語塞。但他知道他不可能跟Sherlock搞一夜情，一夜情的遊戲規則是過後便要相忘於江湖，但假如他跟Sherlock……他可不想忘了，他想要永遠記得。 

「John。」Sherlock按著他的肩膀，樣子有點憂心。「還在這麼初階的地步，我就遇上困難了，要是再進一步，我真不知道我怎麼應付得來。」Sherlock看著John的眼睛。「你也知道除了你很少有人受得了我，但像你這麼和善的人，跟我同住也常常使你氣得跺地，我真不知道要是換了別人……」 

John圓睜雙眼，感到難以接受地道：「你……找到新室友了？」 

Sherlock點點頭。「有可能。有人有興趣搬進來。但我不確定自己的表現是否令人滿意，還是很快會把新室友氣走。」 

John感到自己的身體搖搖欲墜，但他憑著戰場士兵的意志強撐著自己－－沒有問題的，他只是Sherlock的朋友、前室友，他有一個要好的未婚妻，他們快結婚了；而Sherlock找到新室友是件好事，他是一個那麼卓越、那麼出類拔萃的人，他值得有人愛，他應該得到另一個人的呵護疼惜，既然John不是那個人，他應該幫助Sherlock找到那個人，然後放手，祝福他們。 

雖然，雖然這一切太快了，比他預期的還要快。但行的，他行的，他可以做好他作為朋友的義務，幫助Sherlock。 

他想起了Mary的提議－－回到221b，就一個星期。 

這個提議太令人心動了。也許，他還是有那麼一點私心，想要為自己留個回憶。為他和Sherlock這段無法萌芽的戀情留一個紀念。 

「聽著。」他開口說道。「我會跟你上最後一課，為期一個星期，地點是221b。」他深吸了一口氣。「在這個星期裏，你可以盡情練習你想練習的技巧，探索你想探索的事情，作為你的諮詢情人，我會盡我所能解決你的問題和提出建議。但這種不牽涉感情的模擬練習只可以發生在221b內，限期是一個星期，此外的地點和時間，我們都不可以進行任何練習，或延續任何這段時空裏的關係。這樣有沒有問題？」 

Sherlock若有所思地蹙了蹙眉，然後開口：「要是一個星期我學不會……」 

「沒有補課，沒有售後服務。只有一個星期，不要就拉倒了。」 

「什麼時候開始？」 

「今天晚上。」John覺得自己這個提議簡直瘋了，但他沒有後悔。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃

挽著輕便的手提行李，John看著221b的門牌深呼吸了一下，兩種截然不同的感覺翻湧上來－－我回家了，好懷念的感覺，這裏是我和Sherlock的家（但這只是錯覺）；我一踏進這道門，就要為我的客戶提供諮詢情人服務，這裏只是一個不帶感情的工作場所（這個才是現實）。 

John閉上眼睛，自我催眠：我要忘記本我，投入角色－－我這個星期飾演Sherlock Holmes的情人，要跟他談一場模擬戀愛，但這只是個練習。一個星期後，一切便會回歸正常，這段關係將會化為烏有，不存在任何意義。 

當John感到自己做好了心理準備，他打開了221b的大門，走了進去。熟識的環境，熟識的氣味，他看著那堵牆，他和Sherlock的初吻發生在那裏，但那不是真的－－在John的心目中，那是他們的初吻；在Sherlock心目中，那只是一次模擬練習。 

這樣的事情還要繼續發生，在這一個星期裏。John拾級而上，感到既沉重，又欣慰－－他正在步向地獄，一個為他人搭建幸福的地獄，在那裏Sherlock完全不知道他的心意，不明白他的心裏正淌著血為他做這一切；另一方面，那裏是一個天堂，Sherlock將會百分百信任地向John交出他的多個第一次，那些John夢寐以求獲得的珍貴體驗。 

來到樓梯頂層，John猶豫著，再深呼吸一口氣，手顫抖著正要旋開他們起居室的門。門卻在這時開了，Sherlock出來一把抱住了他。John手一顫，行李包掉到地上，他投入了這個擁抱當中，回抱了Sherlock。這是一個遲來的擁抱，Sherlock歸來的時候，他們就應該這樣擁抱－－這是一個彌補，一個遲來的安慰。直到現在，他才知道自己多麼需要它，一直需要以擁抱Sherlock去確認，他失去了兩年的Sherlock，真的回來了，回到了他的懷抱。 

他們誰都沒有動，也沒有言語，只是沉浸在分隔兩年的思念裏。至少John是這樣，而Sherlock也就由著他。一個正常的見面禮似乎不會維持這麼久。 

Sherlock終於放開了他，帶著略為羞澀的微笑歡迎他：「Welcome home。」然後替他挽起行李，步進了起居室。 

家的感覺。我回來了。看著Sherlock身穿便服睡衣和藍色晨褸的背影，John竟無語凝噎。 

「我還買了中餐外賣呢。」Sherlock回頭笑笑。 

「太好了。」John真的感到這一切太美好了，簡直不像真的。他是不是走錯了房間，回到了兩年前的時空？這一切都是那麼熟悉，又那麼遙遠。假如真是因為時空錯亂而讓他回到了這裏，他要永遠留在這裏，哪兒都不去了。 

「我來沖茶。」John擔起舊有的任務，走進了廚房，只為不讓Sherlock看見他紅了的眼眶。 

他們窩進了他們的沙發，看著他們的電視，分享他們的中餐外賣。非常自然地，Sherlock伸手在John碟裏拿春捲，John把煎餃餵進Sherlock口中，他們替對方抹掉嘴角的醬汁，毫無顧忌地飲用對方的飲料。無需排練，這些情侶間的小動作，他們一向就是這麼做的－－原來他們一直就是這樣的關係，John不解自己的後知後覺。 

桌上一片杯盤狼藉之後，John自動自覺起來收拾，習慣成自然。但這晚Sherlock竟然幫手了，太陽真要從西方升起。在水槽旁清洗餐具的時候，他還看著John溫柔地笑了笑－－這就是他的決心嗎？做一個好情人的決心，為了新室友而改變自己……John甩了甩頭，警告自己別再想下去，這個星期別想太多，就好好享受一週吧。 

事實上，John根本無法思考了－－當一雙手突然從後面攀上他的腰身，然後把他一下子拉進懷裏－－Sherlock把頭埋進John的脖頸處，深深呼吸著，彷彿在深海裏吸著救命的氧氣筒。 

John無法抑制自己急速飆升的脈搏，尤其當Sherlock的手開始在他的胸前亂摸，他溫暖濕潤的嘴唇更好像劃過了他的脖頸。 

「Sherlock……」John的聲音顫抖而嘶啞，差點潰不成聲。 

「嗯？」Sherlock呢喃著抬起頭，雙手仍然緊緊箍著John。「做錯了？」 

「沒有。」John撫了撫擁著自己的雙臂，然後轉過身面對Sherlock，伸出手寵愛地撫摸他的臉龐，姆指在他下唇打著圈摩挲著，對他茫然的表情欣賞了一會兒。然後John仰起頭，開始了他們的第二個吻。 

Sherlock被這個吻迫得步步後退，撞到了雪櫃上，又絆絆磕磕地退出了廚房，撞在了通住他房間那條過道的牆壁上。John雙手撐牆，把Sherlock困在裏面，只能在他的壓迫下不斷掙紮。Sherlock喘著氣在反抗，想奪回主導權，但John強勢的唇舌把他吸吮舔咬得雙膝發軟。他只能用雙手在John身上上下亂摸，摸進了他的襯衣裏，貼著John光滑的小腹和腰背不斷摩挲著。二人糾纏間，Sherlock一揮手掃過了John敏感的乳頭，他倒抽了一口氣，終於鬆開了Sherlock。 

二人大口喘著氣，狠狠盯著對方，好像五分鐘後這個人便不存在了，要好好牢記對方的每根眉毛、每條皺紋，以後才可以在腦海中複製出來。  

Sherlock趁著John喘息間反守為攻，以淩厲目光盯得John心跳急升，他步步迫近，把John迫至另一面牆前，然後學著剛才John那樣用手堵住他的去路，用嘴唇狠狠封住他的口。John緊閉雙眼，覺得自己隨時會窒息死掉，但那股堵上來的狠勁夾雜著難言的溫柔感覺，令人不能自拔，深深陷進去，像被捲入洶湧甜黑的旋渦之中。John扶住Sherlock以穩住自己，正好撫到那衣擺下露出的一截皮膚－－那一片一直被禁足的聖地－－John疼惜地撫摸著，忍不住呻吟出聲。Sherlock在他的掌下陣陣顫慄著，輕呼著嘴唇離開了。John張開了眼，看見在他的撫摸下Sherlock窘困得滿臉暈紅，微微發著抖，而且呼吸困難。 

「看來你真的沒什麼經驗。」John一笑，挑逗地用手掌進一步探進他衣服裏，輕輕揉搓著，撫過更廣闊的一片肌膚。Sherlock喘了一大口氣，然後滯住，皮膚滾燙得像要著火。「接吻你已經學過了，撫摸呢？」John一字一句吐息在Sherlock已然發紅的耳根，然後一路從他的耳背、頸項、肩膀、鎖骨吻下去，Sherlock渾身發軟下只能被他推擠著，退向自己的房間。 

一路上，John把Sherlock那件礙事的晨褸拉扯下來，然後把他身上的T恤推高，好方便他進一步的戲弄撫摸。Sherlock因缺乏接觸而極度敏感的身體抖得像風中落葉，變得一片潮紅，但他無暇顧及，只能在John的吸啜下發出無助的嘶氣和呻吟聲。 

Sherlock被推著來到床邊，絆倒在床上。他抬頭看向John，神情是罕見的脆弱和坦然。John遲疑起來，他是不是做得太過了？他是在利用Sherlock的信任來佔他便宜嗎？ 

但Sherlock磨蹭著向後退，退到床頭位置，讓出一大片空間給John，然後以無懼的眼神盯著他，彷彿一個邀請。John絕不是個臨陣退縮的懦夫，他爬上了床，以狩獵者的姿態爬近Sherlock，但慢得可以讓他隨時叫停。John一直看著Sherlock的眼睛，希望從中讀出什麼訊息，以控制自己的節奏。然後他看見Sherlock朝自己提起手－－他是不是要叫停了？阻止他進一步前進？那麼第一天就到這裏為止－－但不是，Sherlock伸手解開John的衫鈕，雖然動作笨拙，但態度堅定。於是John繼續上前，跟Sherlock又交換了另一個吻，輕柔而甜蜜。 

Sherlock在John的唇下扭動著，拙劣地把他的襯衣脫下丟開，然後伸手撫上John結實的胸肌、光滑的背部，動作生硬但勇於嘗試。John同樣飢渴地撫摸著Sherlock身體露出來的每一寸，滿足於他的每一下反應，尤其在John戲弄他乳頭時他發出的聲音，和倣似被電到的一下驚跳，令John在Sherlock的口中陶醉地哼哼出聲。 

Sherlock掙紮著暫停了那個吻，自行把T恤脫下，然後馬上找回John的嘴再度聯接上，長長的手臂纏上了他的背部。John隨著他的帶動向下沉，俯伏在Sherlock上方。但Sherlock手臂繼續收緊，拉他向下，直到二人親密無間得肌膚緊貼著肌膚。 

他們都因為這個前所未有的零距離接觸定住了，像害怕這會不會太過了，等著對方會不會反感。但沒有人退開，於是熱吻和撫摸繼續進行下去。二人扭動時互相磨擦製造了令人愉悅的聲音，於是他們刻意磨蹭著對方，換來更多的喘息和呻吟。John透過薄薄的布料撫摸Sherlock的大腿，偶而掃過他臀部的邊緣，他很想把這褲子拉下來，但他還不敢。Sherlock雙手攀上了他的屁股，把John猛然壓向自己，二人久被忽略的勃起因此互蹭著，令他們同時倒抽口氣驚喘出來。 

Sherlock馬上放開手，John癱倒在他身上，喘著氣瞪著他，身下卻感覺到頂著自己那根又熱又硬的傢夥還跳動了一下。John忍不住伸手去撫摸那裏，看著Sherlock扭動著發出舒服的嘆息，他又再隔著布料擼動它。 

「Please……」氣息不穩、低沉嘶啞的聲線不像是出自Sherlock的口。但John低頭看他－－頭髮淩亂，渾身潮紅，汗濕閃閃點綴著大理石似的胴體，用渴望的眼神看著自己－－身下這個人完全不像平常的Sherlock Holmes，棱角不見，冷峻退去，只是一個等待被慰藉的人類，一個脆弱的普通人。 

John憐愛地吻吻他的肚皮，吻過他下腹的毛髮，然後伸手拉過鬆緊帶，把他睡褲拉下來，露出了他的陰莖。John低頭親吻它，舔過它頭頂滲出來的前液，然後又舔過柱身，令Sherlock顫抖著驚呼出來。Sherlock圈住他的頭髮，不讓他再繼續下去。John疑惑地看著他。 

「上…來……」Sherlock艱難地吐出這兩個字。John不解地爬上去，Sherlock馬上拉他下來吻住，像缺氧的人找到氧氣筒。在John投入進這個吻的時候，感到Sherlock的手來到他的褲腰，解開了他的鈕扣。 

「幹嗎？你……」John一窒－－Sherlock已拉下了他的褲子，握住了他的勃起。「你…不需要……這樣做……」 

「回饋，」Sherlock在他的口唇邊說。「相信是要學習的床上禮儀之一。」 

隨著Sherlock手部的擼動，儘管手勢笨拙，John已經無法言語。Sherlock的吻已經封住了他的口。他把手放回Sherlock的硬挺上，輕輕撫摸，再上下擼動，用他自己喜歡的方式加上一些小把戲。Sherlock模仿著，在John的柱身上實習，令John發出滿意的哼哼聲。 

Sherlock靠近John，把右腳伸進他的雙腿間，跟他磨蹭著。他們的勃起因為靠近而不時觸碰到，令他們發出陣陣呻吟，前液因磨擦而抹到了對方的小腹上。John忍不住抱住Sherlock，讓二人的硬挺在彼此貼合的腹部增加磨擦，互相磨蹭著。Sherlock好像對這個姿勢十分讚賞，發出享受的嘆息。他伸手抱住John的臀部，讓他翻身壓住自己，加深了二人身體上的磨擦。他們喘息著、流著汗、呻吟著，並一同加快了節奏和力度。 

「John……」Sherlock憋得滿臉通紅，像是不知道該怎麼辦。 

「射吧。」John在他耳邊說。「為我射出來。」說著握住了二人的陰莖，一同擼動著，加深了彼此的磨擦。 

「噢～」Sherlock掙紮了一下，然後定住，把精液噴到了二人身上。John不敢再動，靜待Sherlock釋放完畢。但Sherlock瞥見他還沒有完事，於是伸手覆到他上面，跟他一起擼動他的硬挺，一下兩下，John也噴射了出來，軟倒在Sherlock身上。Sherlock看著他伏在自己胸前喘息，寵溺地撫過他汗濕的額頭和髮端，然後在他額上一吻。 

John費了點勁翻身下來，躺到Sherlock身旁，然後無力地朝他笑了笑，便疲倦地合上了雙眼。他感到有什麼把他擁進懷裏，他知道是Sherlock。他隱約覺得自己好像不該睡在這兒，他僅餘的少許意識告訴他應該回到自己的房間床上，但他沒有力氣再睜開雙眼。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃

一頭露出尖牙口角流著唾液、雙眼發紅的巨犬猛然撲過來，John嚇得馬上躲起來。「Sherlock，快來救我……Sherlock！」…… 

然後是毒霧撩繞的黑暗深谷，一整晚危險恐怖的追逐。John親手擊斃了那頭嚇人的巨犬，然後眼看著一個人被地雷炸開了，霎時間火光沖天…… 

「John……」身後的床墊凹陷了下去，溫熱的另一具軀體貼了上來，是Sherlock。在兩人都飽受驚嚇的這一夜，他們沒有言語，卻依靠著彼此的體溫驅走了心中的恐懼。 

Sherlock的氣味和均勻的呼吸聲有鎮靜寧神的作用，讓John全身暖烘烘的，感覺十分安心。John想讓這種感覺延續下去，直到永遠，直到……不對，他突然張開雙眼－－不，這裏不是Baskerville！盡管兩人的姿勢一樣，同樣分享著一張床，但時空不對！－－他環顧四周，發現這裏是Sherlock的房間。他睡在Sherlock的床上！Sherlock就在我身後，氣息吹拂在我的頸後，雙手擁抱著我。而且，大家都赤身露體…… 

John一隻手掩著自己的口，以免驚呼出聲。但真的，他們真的做了。他們都做了什麼了？！John放緩自己的呼吸，盡量令自己放鬆下來。然後他命令自己的腦袋再度放空，什麼都別再多想了，對了，這個星期我要放棄思想。他讓自己放鬆下來，他讓自己放肆起來－－盡情地呼吸Sherlock的氣味，感受他皮膚的溫度和觸感，感覺他的呼吸和心跳。他們剛剛做愛了，他們現在睡在一起。這就是一切，還有什麼其他好想的呢？ 

他忍不住轉過身，偷看Sherlock熟睡的樣子，單純無辜得就像個孩子。他就是那個腦袋天下無雙、毒舌無人能及的諮詢偵探，但他在他的博客寫手面前卻可以如此不設防，如此全心全意的交出信任。John覺得自己很幸運，很幸福。他覺得怎麼看也看不厭。直到不知又過了多少時間，他敵不過沉重的眼皮又再陷入昏昏沉沉的夢境。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

茶的香氣喚醒了John的意識，但他還沒有睜開雙眼，他太留戀這張床的氣味，他太貪戀他身旁的體溫。但他伸手去摸的時候，發現身旁的床墊空了，而且透過眼皮他也能感覺到日光的照射，天亮了。他眨了眨眼，適應了室內的光線，開始搜尋Sherlock的蹤影，然後發現自己仍然一絲不掛，他隨即臉紅了，再度躲回被窩之中。 

「你醒了？」Sherlock笑著走了進來，身上穿著他的藍色晨褸。而且，天啊，他手上是不是拿著一份早餐？他起來煮了早餐，還親自端進來，讓John連床也不用下？天呀，這究竟是個什麼時空，是不是到了一個Sherlock Holmes是賢妻屬性的平衡宇宙？ 

John仍是愣愣地盯著眼前的早餐，一動不動。 

「端都端進來了，不是想讓我餵你吧？」Sherlock在床沿坐下，見John依舊啞口無言，便伸手拿起了叉子。 

「不…不…不用！」John紅著臉把叉子奪下，自己搶先吃了起來。Sherlock笑瞇瞇看著他，狀似甚為滿意。 

「現在…什麼…時候了？」John嘴裏塞滿了炒蛋和烤麵包，口齒不清地問道。 

「大概十一點吧。」 

「什麼？」John差點嗆倒，Sherlock替他撫著背讓他順口氣。「我今天還要回醫院值班呢！」他狼吞虎嚥地把食物吞下，灌下茶，便要起來。但Sherlock按著他的肩膀讓他坐下。 

「我替你請假了。」 

「什麼？是請了上午的假麼？」他舒了口氣。「那麼謝謝了。我可以兩點才回去當下午的更。」 

「不，我替你請了一星期的假。」 

「什麼？」John傻了眼。「你怎麼可以……」 

「因為你這個星期是我的。」Sherlock盯著他，盯得他有點發慌。 

不是吧？Sherlock你是認真的嗎？這…這整個星期，我們倆，我們倆就這麼……John才記起自己藏在被窩底下的身體仍然赤裸著，而Sherlock貌似在晨褸之下也是什麼都沒有，在大白天一個本該去上班的日子，二人仍然半祼著窩在床上，令他突然覺得十分心虛和十分……淫蕩。操！他想著想著那話兒已半勃起來，這時還響應似地抽搐了一下。Sherlock看著他挑了挑眉。操！他不是都知道吧？John轉開了視線，他的臉現在肯定紅得像個蕃茄。 

Sherlock沒有出言嘲諷，還識趣似地把托盤拿了出去，留John獨處一會，讓他舒了口氣。John用手搧了搧風，希望快點吹走臉上的熱度，不要再讓他出醜人前。對了，他決定趁Sherlock不在，光著身子快速溜進浴室－－經過昨晚的混亂，他需要清潔身體，而且他現在急需解決緊急狀況。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

花灑頭於頭頂噴灑著，水流沖身讓John冷靜了一點。他擼了擼他的勃起，然後想起昨晚是誰的手放在這兒，是誰的手這樣撫摸他、擼動他，是誰…… 

「John。」低沉的聲音在他身後響起，讓他嚇了一跳。另一具赤裸的軀體此刻擠了進來，被花灑頭淋濕了，滴著水的皮膚貼上了John。 

Sherlock拉開了John的手，嘴唇離John只有不到一釐米，低聲咆哮著：「那是我的工作。」然後手就撫了上去，誓要霸佔回自己的地盤。 

「Sherlock……」John顫聲道。為了不因腿軟而滑倒，他只能在狹窄的淋浴間抱住Sherlock以穩住自己，然後已無力去阻止他在其他方面為所欲為。要說的一點是，咳，Sherlock真的是個好學生，無論是吻技還是撫摸的手勢，他都學得很快，學得很好…… 

John在喘息間和呻吟間只是在想，他死定了，這個星期還沒有過去，他應該已經死了－－可能是心跳過速而死，或者氣喘不過來窒息至死，也可能是呻吟太大聲失聲至死，又或者是太快樂了靈魂已私自飄離肉身升上了天堂…… 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

Sherlock就是個好學不倦的好學生。無論是什麼，他都要做到最好，練習到最好為止。無論是談情的態度，浪漫的應用，還是做愛的技巧，他都一絲不苟，不恥下問，務求做足一百分。他那些舉一反三的天才表現，青出於藍的神來之筆，更是令John這位「三大洲」的專家自愧不如，深感汗顏。 

總之John非常滿意這個教學結果，或者說他已經樂而忘返地沉醉在這個過程當中－－他就好像被Sherlock奉為至寶似地服侍著，如果他是個女的，生活在維多利亞時代，他會以為自己已經做了女王，而Sherlock一個人就包攬了皇夫、侍從、皇室廚房和貼身僕人的所有工作。 

他從來沒想過Sherlock也可以變得這麼溫柔體貼、善解人意，這麼賣力去討好別人。他們癡纏、激情、火熱、纏綿，沒日沒夜地無分彼此，就好像在渡蜜月－－他們就是在渡蜜月。 

他們有一半時間都在床上渡過，幾乎全程他們都不著寸縷，只是專心細緻地研究著彼此身體的每一寸，用五感去偵測每一塊地方的不同反應、味道和實驗帶來的聲效。另一半時間，他們的身影出現在221b每一處，廚房的桌子、客廳的沙發、火爐前的地毯、過道和浴室都是他們喜愛的熱點，但他們也十分喜歡即興地找到任何一塊地板、一面牆壁或不高不低的任何平面，然後在上面做他們愛做的事。 

他們研究用手可以做的任何事，之後就研究了用口又能做些什麼。John還記得在沙發上教授口活兒的經過，Sherlock想出了用69的形式鏡象John的動作，那是十分美妙的一堂課。他記得Sherlock第一次莽撞地把手指伸進他的後穴，害他痛得一個彈起；於是他耐心地向Sherlock示範如何緩慢溫柔地開拓那個粉嫩的小洞，以Sherlock的身體做示範，然後Sherlock氣喘噓噓的色情模樣，還有John精通尋找前列腺的醫生手指，遂把二人捲進了這新的一章……

「你…真的很緊……」John但覺一片頭昏腦脹，只能嘶啞著乾涸的喉嚨呢喃著這些，在他身下Sherlock的樣子實在太誘人，渾身潮紅汗濕，卷髮性感地黏搭著脖子，嘴唇半張發出微弱的呻吟，身體因為John的手指在裏面搗鼓著而扭動顫抖……我，在用手指操著Sherlock！ 

John猛力地吞嚥著，眼睛完全不敢眨一下，生怕會遺漏那怕一丁點風光。這是否太過份了？我是不是做得太過了？質疑聲排山倒海地翻湧上來，事實上這把聲音在這個星期以來從沒間斷過，但都一一被John壓下了，放進臨時保險箱重重深鎖著，所有罪狀只等一個星期過去了才能拿出來逐一盤點。但這一項，罪咎感強烈得連保險箱都鎖不住了。我，在操著Sherlock…… 

而Sherlock似乎還怕John不夠罪該萬死，他的手握住了John的勃起，跟著手指操進來的同一節奏去擼動它。John那話兒傳來的感受，跟眼下Sherlock的反應連上了，他簡直感到好像自己的陰莖已然在Sherlock體內，進進出出，無比火辣。他們的動作、情緒、感受都同步了，感覺就像一場貨真價實的性交……別開玩笑了John，過去幾天你們之間發生的，難道是純情文藝片嗎？可是，可是那一切雖然都跟性有關，但都沒有這一步這麼直接，這個差一步，就…… 

「John……」Sherlock呻吟著，用渴望的眼神看著John，好像在要求……不要，Sherlock求求你，不要再挑戰我的底線，不要再試探我的忍耐力，要知道，在你面前，我可是永遠抵受不住誘惑的。由我們第一天相識開始，我從來沒有辦法拒絕你的任何無理要求，不論是橫跨大半個敦倫跑過來替你發個短訊，或是從你襟前的口袋裏掏出部手機。在你面前，我嚴謹的道德觀也是不堪一擊的，像才認識一天便為你殺了一個人，在死了人的犯罪現場卻依然忍不住跟你談笑風生，揮拳打傷警司和串同通緝犯潛逃更一夜間成了我最自傲的經歷…… 

「Please……」Sherlock鍥而不捨地想縮短二人的距離，但John仍頑強地抵抗著，抵抗著他心底由衷地嚮往渴望的一切。但他沒有能力去制止，或者說他根本不想去阻止，就那樣讓Sherlock把他推倒，看著Sherlock按著他的胸口坐了上來。John渾身一顫，他感覺到，自己濡濕的龜頭正抵在Sherlock粉嫩的股縫間滑動。Sherlock握住了John的硬挺，抵在自己的後穴皺摺間，然後緩緩降下來。John感覺到自己那滲著前液的頭兒已經進去了，進入了Sherlock那個緊緻可口的小洞。 

「別……」John哀求著，但他實在不知道自己是在求Sherlock停下來還是快點繼續。他感覺著自己的勃起被緩緩吞進一個狹窄火熱的地方，他睜大眼，看著Sherlock慢慢沉下來，看著自己消失在他體內。他感到喉間灼熱火燙，整個人像被放在柴火上燒著了。 

他們的身體完全被完美接合在一起的剎那，二人一同呻吟了出來。「喔，你真的太緊了。」John感到自己快瘋掉了。他看見Sherlock難受的表情，閉起眼睛眉頭深鎖，看來異物進入的不適他尚未適應。他扶著Sherlock的腰肢，不敢輕舉妄動，怕會傷到Sherlock。 

等了一會兒，Sherlock終於睜開眼，定定地看著John，又看了看他們連接著的地方，然後再一臉難以置信，又像是做錯了事怕被家長責備的孩子。John只好寵溺地笑了笑，然後以鼓勵的眼神回望他。Sherlock像得到准許似的，終於試著緩緩動了動，然後二人又一同發出聲音，像是讚嘆又像是驚訝。Sherlock就這樣慢慢地淺淺地動著，讓二人適應下來，然後才漸漸加快加深動作。John看著Sherlock在上面喘著氣努力著，汗光閃閃，遍體潮紅，忍不住伸手去撫摸他的肌膚，然後手一直順著他的胴體滑下來，掃過他的大腿，最後牢牢抓緊了他結實的雙臀，揉搓著簡直愛不釋手。Sherlock俯下身來吻他，身下依舊策騎著，John撫過他汗濕的後背，二人深吻著難捨難離。 

當Sherlock動著的當兒，John往上拱著身子迎合著他，並漸漸加緊抽插的勁道和速道。他捧起Sherlock的屁股，讓他抓緊自己的肩膀，然後坐起來讓Sherlock躺倒，他伏在Sherlock身上吻他的額、他的眼、他的臉和頸，下身繼續加倍用力地撞擊進去，讓Sherlock止不住地在他身下不停叫喊著。 

Sherlock的防衛堡壘完全被瓦解了，他發出分崩離析的聲音，完全沒有半點保留地交出控制權，為John而失控。John為這一切目眩神迷，一句「我愛你」差點便脫口而出了。但他咬住了自己的唇，只剩下一天了，他要守住這個秘密，只要忍耐多一天。突然一陣難受的感覺在他胃裏搗鼓著，眼後發熱發痛，絕望迫得他嘴裏咬出了血絲的味道，但他更賣力地衝擊著，像要把餘生無法釋放出來的痛若一下子盡化成無盡的愛意，他要用這個動作告白，將自己所有的感情都投入進去給Sherlock親身接收。Sherlock摟抱著汗濕的John，放任他發狂地往自己體內亂衝亂撞，他把長腿圍繞著John的身體，盡可能讓二人交纏結合，彷彿這是把二人綁在一起的最後機會。 

二人就在狂亂的狀態中到達他們的高潮。然後二人糾纏在一團混亂當中，仍然緊貼著對方，誰也不願意分離。 

當這最後一道底線被衝破，誰也沒有道出當中的不妥，只是被最後一天的絕望感籠罩著，比之前任何一天都更難捨難離，只要稍事竭息後一逮著機會，便像一對迎接末日的戀人般瘋狂地做愛。 

John覺得自己已經無望地淪陷了，回頭之路早就在幾億萬年之前錯過了。他再沒有可能回去面不紅耳不熱地面對Mary，他們該算是完蛋了。他早該對自己誠實，這樣的他對Mary太不公平了，她值得更好的。在她跟前，他只是個可鄙的癮君子，深深地沉溺在一種名叫Sherlock Holmes的毒癮當中，完全不能自拔。老實說，這毒癮他幾年前就已經有了，現在只是進一步加深，根本就已經跟他的血液合二為一了。 

他會跟Mary說清楚，他會回去勇敢地面對這事，像個男人，像個軍人，即使之後會被她唾罵和鄙視。但他會跟Sherlock坦白嗎？Sherlock，你怎會容許這件瘋狂的事情發生，而不加制止？難道……有沒有千萬分之一的可能，你也跟我有著同樣的心意？ 

可是，容許瘋狂的事情發生，就是他的一貫作風。這個人叫Sherlock Holmes，瘋狂的實驗是他的嗜好，危險的追逐是他的本能，那天他要是變正常了，才真是極度不正常！每次他陷進一個新謎題，他就會不眠不休廢寢忘餐地追查究竟，直到真相水落石出為止；每次他要研究一樣東西，就會不釋手段地弄到需要的材料，然後做盡一切必需的實驗，直到得出結果為止。只是這次讓他好奇的謎題叫做「性」，這次的實驗牽涉到人體、性器官和性交動作，難道這又跟他過往的實驗有什麼不同嗎？他可從來沒有愛上過那隻供他解剖的人類左手，或者覺得讓他放進微波爐的眼球很可愛啊。 

或許一切對於Sherlock來說，根本只是一場實驗。儘管John覺得這場實驗實在是太他媽的離天萬丈的過了火位，但一向喝止Sherlock去做瘋狂實驗的正是John，而這次John卻默許了一切甚至自願供出援手，難道說Sherlock就會自動自覺在警界線前停下來？這不是Sherlock會有的認知，這絕對是John的責任。想到這裏，John覺得自己的罪孽又加深了，簡直是千古罪人了。

假如Sherlock沒有騙他（儘管這瘋子平常很愛使詐），一切跟當初聲稱的一樣，只是練習不涉感情，John私自犯規已傻透了，還要自作多情告訴Sherlock簡直自討沒趣。更重要的是，John可以面對Mary知悉真相後的鄙夷和唾棄，但換成是Sherlock，他卻無法承受這風險。他可以讓Sherlock知道他默許這一切的動機是多自私齷齪嗎？當Sherlock百分百相信他時，他卻隱藏了那麼多私心和算計，他還有資格去贏得Sherlock的信任？還算是「最好的朋友」嗎？ 

在這樣一個性愛過後，懶洋洋的星期天下午，盡想這些傷腦筋的東西，真是天底下最殺風景的事情。身旁睡著了的Sherlock正發出均勻的呼吸聲，身上仍留著性愛的味道和痕跡，John彷彿看見不久前自己的嘴唇、牙齒和手指都流連過哪些地方。Sherlock在睡夢中仍然磨蹭著向John靠過來，伸出手來擁他入懷以索求溫暖。貼著他的皮膚跟他的心跳共振著，John覺得很疲累，他只想放空腦袋享受眼前的溫存，什麼都不要再想了…… 

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

John狂奔著，喊著Sherlock的名字，推開一扇又一扇厚厚的大門，穿越過長長的走廊，他還是找不到Sherlock。 

他速迅跑上樓梯，不祥的預感籠罩著他，焦慮不安令他左手的心因性顫抖又發作了，但他克制著自己－－他現在絕不能讓瘸腿回來，在他找到Sherlock並確認他安全之前。 

他推開鐵門，發現自己身處巴茲的天臺，眼前是那件熟悉的大衣在翻飛著，那個熟悉的背影正站在邊緣搖搖欲墜。 

「Sherlock！」John叫喊著衝上前。他伸出手－－這次一定要趕上，這次一定會趕上。 

他捉住了那隻手，那人回過頭來，展露一個淒然的苦笑－－穿著那件大衣、圍著那條藍色圍巾的，卻不是Sherlock……是Mary！ 

「Goodbye, John.」Mary宣佈著，看似要放開手。 

「No！」John緊緊抓住她，正如她當初緊緊抓住了自己。 

「John。」一隻強而有力的大手搭上了John的肩，他回過頭，看見Sherlock正站在自己身後，向著自己微笑。「我們回家吧。」 

「可是……Mary她……」John的手絲毫沒有放開，手汗令他握得Mary更緊，深怕一不留神便滑了手。 

「你應該選擇他的。」Mary的聲音傳來。「放開我吧。」 

John看見Mary眼中的傷心和絕望，她的手慢慢放開來，她想向深淵那邊倒去。 

「不要！Mary，不要！」John抓狂了，雙手緊緊拉住Mary，轉身向Sherlock求助。「Sherlock，快來幫手！」 

「我們不需要她。」Sherlock眼中彷彿完全看不見Mary，他只是加倍溫柔深情地注視著John。「我們回家吧。」 

「不！」John快要拉不住Mary，她把他的手指一隻隻的扳開，迫使他鬆開她。 

「再見。」Mary扳開了他的最後一隻手指，隨即縱身一躍。 

「不！」看著Mary從他視線中消失，他聲嘶力竭地叫喊。「Mary！Mary！」 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

John渾身汗濕地驚醒過來，發現房裏已漆黑一片。他們睡多久了？剛才二人明明還赤身露體地沐浴在滿室溫暖的日光中。夢中的愧疚感揮之不去，重重地壓落在John的心頭。但那只是一個夢－－他告訴自己，現實中的Mary是很堅強的，絕不會為了失戀而輕生。 

他看了看鐘，已經七點多了，Mary已經回來了嗎？無論如何，他今天晚上都要回去了。 

Sherlock，你心裏到底怎麼想的？John很想發問，但Sherlock還沒有醒過來－－他俯伏在床上，背對著John，好像一個拒絕的姿勢－－John突然心慌起來，覺得那個跟他睡了七天的祼背，很疏離，很陌生。過去七天，我們不是都相擁而睡的嗎？為何來到最後一天，你才背向了我？是否在預告著什麼…… 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

John在廚房預備著晚餐的時候，頂著一頭亂髮的Sherlock睡眼惺忪地晃了進來，身上只披著一張床單。他倚在門框盯著John好一會，似乎對John的著裝有點意見－－是的，他已經洗過澡，換回了自己的衣服。 

「你醒來了？剛好，來坐下吃飯。」他把煮好的意粉盛進盤子，端到桌子去。 

Sherlock不情不願地坐下，盯著食物，半點沒要動手的跡象。 

「來吧。」John把自己的叉子伸到對方口邊，Sherlock才勉強張口把東西吃掉。「你早餐以後都沒有吃過東西。」 

「……最後晚餐嗎？」Sherlock還是盯著食物，沒有看John。 

這的確是。John吞嚥了一下，滿肚子的說話不知該從何說起，只是在腦裏勉力地組織著。這時手機鈴聲響起，是The Beatles的＜Something＞，John知道是Mary回來了。 

「……是的。」John向電話那頭應道，眼角餘光瞥見Sherlock站了起來，離開了他的視線範圍。「嗯，對，我一會兒回來……好的，等會兒見。」收線後，他焦慮不安起來－－Sherlock這是怎麼了？起床以後他就耍著小性子，這一星期以來，他的壞脾氣可都沒有發作過。難道說，他這是要表達他不想我離開嗎？John忐忑著，自己該不該進去找他，該不該對他說自己腦裏盤旋著的話。 

然後Sherlock回來了，也穿回了自己的衣服，手裏還拿著一支上好的紅酒。他拿來了兩隻酒杯，替二人斟了酒，遞給John一杯，自己拿起另一杯。 

「Thank you.」他舉杯向John祝酒道。 

「為了什麼？」John拿著杯子傻傻地問。 

「為了這個星期的陪伴，為了一切……為了你和Mary？」Sherlock嘴角微微揚起，似笑非笑地凝望著他。 

John嘴角抽動了一下，努力壓下心虛、內疚和焦慮的纏繞，勉強擠出一個笑容：「……還有你和Molly？」John看見Sherlock的嘴角彎起來，然後他自己的胃臟擰作一團。 

酒杯相碰，發出清脆的聲響。二人都默默呻了一口，然後開始進餐。他們開始了閒話家常，氣氛友好－－就像老同學聚舊，或是好同事聚會那種氛圍－－這個星期的情慾感覺都消散了，曖昧的情人關係不復存在，回到了日常的好友相處模式。 

時效過了，該面對現實了。John大口灌了啖酒，為了鎮靜自己過敏的神經，也為了替往後的事情壯膽。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

沒有激情挽留，也無悱惻纏綿，John跟Sherlock就好像平常一樣在221b起居室門前道別，彷彿John只是來協助他處理一單普通案子，而這七天的瘋狂回憶只是一場子虛烏有的海市蜃樓。 

John終於鐵了心回到了他跟Mary的公寓門前－－雖然只是離開了七天，但他感覺自己像離開了七年，他跟Mary的一切，已是前世的記憶，他記得，但感覺都不一樣了……他深呼吸一口氣，命令自己堅強起來，接下來要表現得盡量溫柔，不要傷害得Mary太深。 

他掏出門匙把大門打開，奇怪地發現起居室裏一片昏暗，Mary在手機裏不是說自己回來了嗎？於是他把燈亮了，然後怔住－－家裏像被洗劫一空，只餘下少量傢具。難道有賊進來了？ 

他擔心地喊道：「Mary？你在哪？」邊到廚房、睡房去尋找她的蹤影，卻發現所有屬於Mary的物品都不見了，她的化妝桌和衣櫃都是空空如也，但John的東西卻仍留在原地。 

「John。」 

呆立在睡房中央的John轉過身，發現Mary正倚着門框看着自己，看上去毫髮無損，他這才舒了口氣。但他感覺這個Mary有點陌生－－一時間說不上來那裏不妥，可能是她的表情，可能是她的打扮（這條花裙子John可從沒見過她穿）－－總之感到他好像並不認識這一個她。 

「別擔心，不是被打劫了。」Mary嘴角微微上翹。「東西是我搬走的。」 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

他們回到了起居室的沙發上坐下，Mary遞給他一杯茶，她自己也拿起手上的一杯飲料攪動着吸管啜了一口－－John發現她拿着的是一杯加了大量忌廉的抹茶咖啡。 

「你一向不是喜歡－－黑咖啡，兩粒糖？」John一愣。 

Mary微笑了一下：「還發現了些什麼？說來聽聽。」 

「你平常的衣著較低調優雅，多是藍、黑、紫紅一類暗沉色系，像今天這樣可愛的碎花裙子我可沒見過。」 

「喜歡嗎？」 

「跟你蠻相配的，很好看。」John微笑回應。 

「不過深灰色的長大衣和藍色圍巾更加吸引你。」Mary看着他眨了眨眼，眼中閃爍著澄明的智慧之光。 

來了，她果然知道了－－John吞嚥了一下，正沉吟着該怎麼開口對她說他和Sherlock的事。 

「你忘記了？」但Mary搶先一步：「你想想看，我們第一次約會，你第一次吻我的時候，我穿的是什麼？」 

John皺着眉頭盡力去回憶，然後突然因訝異而睜大了眼睛－－他記起來，她那天穿的正是深灰色的長大衣和藍色圍巾！當然不是跟Sherlock一樣的款式，Mary那套是女裝的，細節剪裁也是全然不同，可是那樣的配搭會讓人下意識地聯想到Sherlock根本不足為奇。這也解釋了為何那時John會覺得Mary出奇地散發一種熟識的家的感覺，覺得她能撫慰他的創傷和孤獨。 

Mary看着他思考期間的表情變化，笑了笑，拽了拽身上的裙子：「事實上，我有穿過這條裙子跟你約會，但你對它一點不上心，也沒意會到我們那些會面是約會。基本上，我們認識了之後，約會過幾次，但你每次都心不在焉，對我多番的調情暗示也是視而不見，只是把我當做一個普通的福爾摩斯粉絲，跟你一起悼念偉大的偵探，互相安慰。」 

John皺着眉回憶着，遲疑着張了張嘴，又閉上了。 

「我也沒抱多大信心，只是出於好奇，嘗試作出一些改變，希望能夠獲得你的注意。」Mary微笑着回憶。「於是我買了那件深灰色的大衣和那條藍色圍巾，還在櫃底找到大學時買的一對皮手套出來，我在想，也許這些暗示可以讓你把注意力轉回到我身上來。結果，Bingo！你果然看見我了，好像才發現我是個女的，還是單身，而且好像正在和你約會……」 

John眨了眨眼，發現他們戀情的發展原來跟他記憶中的不太一樣。 

「然後我在用餐時，嘗試用咨詢偵探的方法去演繹餐廳裏的其他食客，我發現你目不轉睛地看着我，還是認識以來第一次！然後我們去了散步，我又重覆了這小把戲，你就情不自禁地吻了我。」 

「Mary，我……」John突然覺得自己真是蠢得出奇，而且舌頭打了結什麼也說不出來。 

「之後，我發現只要說出或做出可以讓你聯想到他的事情，你就會馬上有反應，你會因此而記住我，親近我。」Mary的表情帶點無奈和苦澀。「我其實不喜歡黑咖啡，不喜歡沉色的衣服，也不愛在看電視時不停對白癡情節冷嘲熱諷。我其實很喜歡去超市購物，如果能跟你一起去就更好了。可我知道假如我裝作很忙，指使你一個出去買這買那，你會覺得更加安心，因為你早就習慣了。」 

John很震驚，因為他猛然發現Mary說的都是真的－－他所以喜歡跟Mary在一起，因為她能帶給他熟悉安心的感覺；而原來這種感覺，來源於生活細節，他跟Sherlock生活在一起時的生活細節。 

「對不起。」Mary把訂婚戒子脫下，交回到John的手中。「為了讓你愛上我，我一直在騙你。」 

John看着手中的戒子，眨了眨眼，依然未能完全消化這些新訊息。 

「現在你該明白你真正愛的是誰？跟我在一起，全因我是他的影子。而我為了跟你在一起，一直在模仿他－－我是透過你們的博客和傳媒的報導去學習你們的生活細節的。」Mary緩了緩氣：「……你從來沒有認識過真正的我，當然更不可能愛上這個我。」 

「Mary……」John完全不知道該說些什麼，只是握了握她的手。 

Mary笑了笑，回握了他的手：「當然這一年我過得很快樂，你是個體貼周到的好男友。我也有想過，我們這樣子過下去，也許時間就會沖淡你對他的思念和眷戀，撫平了你的創傷。然後你也許可以慢慢認識瞭解真正的我，也許漸漸你會愛上這個我，我們真的會成為一對好伴侶……」她嘆了口氣。「不過這段日子，儘管躺在你身邊的是我，可你在夢中喊着的卻是他的名字，你知道這有多不好受吧？」 

John無法正視Mary投過來的目光，逃避了開去。 

「然後他回來了。他回來以後，我就等着你說分手，你忍耐了那麼久還是沒有提出來，我真是十分訝異。」Mary苦笑了一下：「你真的很堅守你的道德準則。說不定，你真會為了承諾和責任迫自己跟我結婚，即使你愛的是別人？我也想過厚着面皮賴下去的，但這樣我們三個人都不會快樂，何苦呢？」她拍了拍John的手背。 

「……對不起。」沉默了許久，John只想得到這三個字。 

「你沒有對不起我，一切都是我自願的，我一直都心知肚明你愛的是誰。」 

「知道得可能比我自己還早。」John苦笑。 

「沒辦法，我就是被你這一點吸引了。」Mary撫了撫John的手背。「我本來就不是個浪漫主義的女生，一向不太相信愛情，但自從追看了你們的故事後，我就又相信愛情了。」 

「什麼？！」John不明所以。 

「福爾摩斯和華生的愛情故事，在網上有多風風火火你沒理由不知道吧？後來連傳媒都加進來煽風點火了。」 

「那些都是胡說八道的！」 

「可我們都當真的了！你不會相信你們有那麼多女粉絲是因為他的演繹推理或你的寫作文筆吧？我們全都是衝着你們的緋聞來的。誰也想擁有一段這麼蕩氣迴腸的戀情，誰也想自己有個忠誠可靠的華生醫生啊！」她頓時興奮得像個少女粉絲。 

John抹了把臉，無奈地：「英國果然是個腐國，腐女們就愛妄顧事實自己腦補。」 

「別揶揄我們這些腐女。」她一巴掌拍在John的大腿上：「你該謝謝我們腐你們倆，不然我才不會替你們製造單獨相處的機會。為了答謝我跟你分手，快把獨家情報告訴我－－你們進展成怎麼樣了？」 

「你知道你是在問你前男友的新戀情嗎？」John嘆氣：「誰會像你說得這麼雀躍？」 

「John，跟你分手我已經好傷心了，只好用腐力量麻醉自己！」Mary抗辯着：「作為一個女人，我自己的戀情不成功；作為一個腐女，也想看看自己的OTP _(*One True Pairing)_ 是否可以開花結果－－尤其是我自己也從中出了一點點力！」 

「我們……」John不知從何說起。 

「接吻了？」Mary趨前迫供。John不情不願地點了點頭。 

「上床了？」Mary瞇起眼睛盯着他。John遲疑着，最終猶豫地點了點頭。 

「果然，像你這麼正直的人，也難抵這樣的誘惑吧？」Mary瞟着他，John不好意思地移開了視線。「那麼你是回來跟我分手，然後收拾東西搬回貝克街嗎？」 

「這……」John覺得這真是太複雜了。「我不知道。」 

於是，他把Sherlock找他咨詢感情問題的過程覆述一次，然後Mary覺得這一定是偵探的陰謀，目的是讓John明白和面對自己的感情。 

「也可能只是你想像出來的。」John還是不太相信：「你已經習慣由這個方向去猜想我們，什麼事情在你看來也有曖昧在其中啦。」 

「我不是用猜的，我是演繹推理出來的！」 

「我們根本一向只是朋友，你們也可以看成什麼可歌可泣的愛情故事！」 

「可你現在也發現自己其實一直愛着他的吧。」Mary反了反白眼。 

「我自己也是剛剛知道，Sherlock不可能知道呀。何況他是個情商零蛋的社交白痴！」 

「我覺得他知道－－從他回來後，你的特殊反應看，會演繹推理的人都應該知道。」 

「我怎麼反應了？」John搞不清楚是什麼狀況了。「我不過揍了他。」 

「一個認識的人死而復生了，一般人在驚魂甫定之後，會有什麼反應？」 

「害怕？」 

「像荷里活電影那樣，發現他變了僵屍或喪屍才會害怕。」Mary沒好氣地。 

「高興？」 

「對，一般人會高興，特別是喜歡他的人。但討厭他的人呢？頂多覺得掃興和失望，也不會生氣得去揍他。」 

「仇人、死敵那些可能會呀？可能會氣得想去報仇什麼的，像Moriarty的黨羽之類。」 

「說得對呀。那你為什麼氣得要揍他呢？他是你的仇人嗎？」 

「這……」John思索着：「我也不明白，只是自然而然就那麼做了。老實說我事後意識到自己揍了他之後，自己都大吃了一驚。」 

「對，那是本能反應－－愛的本能。」Mary像個專家似的。 

John的臉孔皺作一團：「愛？揍他是因為愛？那時我還不知道……」 

「你的潛意識知道。」Mary接着說：「你揍他的確是為了報仇，為你自己報的仇。為什麼呢？因為他死了，你也跟着死了，這兩年你只是一具行屍走肉。你這麼生氣是因為他殺死自己其實即是殺死了你，因為你把他看得比自己的生命更重要－－這就是愛。」 

John睜大雙眼，張大了口，卻發不出一點聲音。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

在Mary的鼓勵下，John決定回221b向Sherlock說清楚自己的感受，問明白兩個人的關係現在到底是怎麼樣了、跟Molly的戀情只是個煙幕嗎、二人會不會發展下去…… 

在深夜的大街上急步走着，他心裏前所未有的忐忑，手心不斷冒着汗，但他等不及了，他很想快些知道答案。 

他其實害怕會空歡喜一場，他還是不太肯定Mary推測出來的那些夢幻般美好的事情會成真。他不敢拿他和Sherlock的友誼去做賭注，就像他一直以來都不敢跨越那條線，怕自己太魯莽會毀掉了一切－－他跟Sherlock的友誼已經是上天恩賜給他的最美好的禮物，即使他們成為戀人也只是錦上添花；但假如他失去了Sherlock，他的世界將會失去了全部色彩。 

但他相信Mary－－他一直知道Mary有她過人的智慧，也是她吸引他的地方，即使她說她只是模仿Sherlock，難道咨詢偵探又是容易模仿的嗎？她真的是個很聰明的女孩。而且她真的愛他，即使他們已經不是戀人，那種親密如家人的感情仍在，他知道Mary關心他，想他幸福快樂；正如他仍關心Mary和希望她幸福快樂。Mary的鼓勵給了他支持和信心，讓他願意踏出那孤注一擲的一步，去尋找答案。 

幾個小時前，他從眼前這道大門離開了，帶着遺憾和傷痛；現在他回來了，希望可以修復錯誤，獲得一個不同的結局。 

他顫抖着的左手推開了221b的大門。他堅定地拾級而上，來到十七級樓梯的頂端，打開了起居室的門－－裏面沒有半點燈光，死寂一片。 

他深吸了一口氣，再緩緩吐出。Sherlock沒有躺在他專屬的沙發上，也沒有在廚房的桌子上做着實驗。 

John靜悄悄地步向Sherlock的房間，抵受着瘋狂跳動着的心跳，調動出了軍人的沉穩堅韌才能把手握在門把上，逼迫自己接受指令旋開了它。 

John害怕得閉上了眼睛，擔心迎接他的會是Sherlock那雙看透一切的銳利目光，然後他會馬上毫不留情地推理出John鉅細無遺的心事，再加倍無情地嘲諷他的愚蠢和自作多情……不！Sherlock不會這樣對我的，即使他不愛我。 

於是John張開了眼睛－－Sherlock也不在這兒。 

夜半三更，Sherlock並沒有待在他貝克街的寓所……他到哪裏去了？ 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

要是有案子，Sherlock會短訊John的，所以應該不是案子。 

但為了保險起見，John短訊了Lestrade，獲得的回復卻讓他吃了一驚－－今天晚上沒有案子，上星期卻有兩宗Sherlock該有興趣的兇殺案（一單是密室殺人，一單是連環命案），但Sherlock極速回絕了Lestrade，實在是古怪透頂。 

那麼說，Sherlock不單替John請了一星期假，自己也做了相同的事？難道解謎遊戲對Sherlock不是最重要的嗎？他說他跟工作結婚的事情，是不是有轉機了？John站在深夜寒風中的大街上，卻感到臉紅耳熱得很，為Sherlock有可能為了跟自己的約定而放棄案子，感到受寵若驚。 

他伸手招來了一部計程車，向着巴茲醫院方向駛去－－Sherlock想必是在那兒做實驗了。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

步進巴茲的時候，John還是有點忐忑的，但被興奮的感覺沖淡了－－他突然覺得Mary說的可能都是真的，Sherlock也一直愛着John，就像John一直都愛着Sherlock，只是他們兩個大傻瓜老跟自己玩捉迷藏，都拐了半個地球那麼大的圈子了。 

John來到實驗室門前，透過門上細小的長方形玻璃窗，已瞥見了Sherlock一頭卷髮的背影。他正要歡快地推門進去，卻猛然住了手－－Sherlock不是一個人，他站在一個人前面，而那個人正向Sherlock貼近，用自己的手臂環抱着他。那是一雙女人的手，而Sherlock沒有退開，反倒向前投進了她的懷抱，把自己的臉深深埋進那女人的肩頸間。於是John看見了那女人的臉，是Molly…… 

John無聲地張開了口，踉蹌倒退一步，但卻移不開自己的眼睛。他看見Sherlock和Molly在深夜無人的實驗室裏相擁，就像情人一般，沉醉在彼此的懷抱裏。 

John想悄悄離開，但他看見Molly張開了眼睛－－她看見了John。 

John十分尷尬，在這樣的情境下被人發現了蹤影。他還在盤算着應該硬着頭皮進去打個招呼，還是向Molly靦腆笑笑便不再打擾他們。但接下來的一幕讓他呆住了－－Molly看着John的眼神閃現了敵意的光芒，她挑釁似地緩緩移動着她的嘴唇，然後在John面前，吻了Sherlock。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

John不知道自己是怎麼逃出來的，他只是沒有辦法再看下去。他只想盡快離開這一層，但他只有力氣走到樓梯間，於是他躲到了上一層梯間的轉角位，雙腳乏力地坐到了梯級上，然後拼命掩住自己的口，生怕自己會發出什麼聲音。 

Sherlock跟Molly沒有待太久，便雙雙離開了，手牽着手－－John從扶手欄杆間往下看，可以看得很清楚。 

「今晚來我家，好嗎？」Molly溫柔地看着Sherlock，好像他就是她的一切。 

「我不想打擾你。」 

「親愛的，不會的。」Molly撫了撫Sherlock手背。「你又不是第一次來，詐死那兩年我也收留過你呀。Toby也想你了呢！」 

「好吧。」Sherlock沒有多說什麼，只是跟隨Molly步下了樓梯。 

他們終於離開了。 

John也很想離開，但他實在找不到力量去支持自己重新站起來。他顫抖着的手掏出了手機，他翻開電話簿，想找個朋友出來陪自己喝兩杯，但Greg Lestrade、Bill Murray、Mike Stamford、Mrs Hudson、Harry Watson……名單一一飛過，沒有一個人是能跟John談論Sherlock的，最後，只能固定在一個人名－－Mary Morstan。　　　　　

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

John最終沒有致電Mary。在深宵因失戀找前女友傾訴，這動作無論如何太曖昧了，何況他們才剛剛分手。他明白不清不楚的曖昧糾纏只會把事情弄得更糟，而事情現在已經一團糟了。 

他不知道自己可以去哪裏，只好在寒風中、在漆黑的街頭遊蕩。每經過一條潛伏危險的陰森後巷或街燈照不着的未知所在，他跟Sherlock一起冒險的影像就會浮現眼前，在他前面疾走着的翻飛的大衣總如鬼魅般閃現。倫敦之大，難道就找不着一個沒有Sherlock陰影出現的角落？ 

魂不守舍的終點站，讓John怔住了－－不知怎的，晃着晃着他就回到了221b門前，一個晚上裏的第三次…… 

他懷着卑微的渴望，推開門，上樓，妄想着Sherlock可能半路上回絕了Molly的邀請，一個人回到了這裏，回到了他們的家。可是起居室依然是烏燈黑火，Sherlock的睡房仍然是杳無人跡，奇蹟並沒有出現。 

John沒有開燈，這個房間的佈置現在他太熟悉了，摸着黑他也能找到床的位置。他累極躺倒在床上，四周都是Sherlock的味道，他最喜歡的味道。不久前他們在這個單位裏還過着天堂似的日子……John轉過身，把鼻子湊到床單上，尚有丁點性愛的味道殘留在這兒。而如今，Sherlock正在Molly的寓所裏，估計極有可能在她睡房的床上，兩個人溫馨地依偎在一起，就像剛才在巴茲實驗室裏的樣子。他的Sherlock，曾經屬於他的、在他身下赤裸顫抖着的Sherlock，現在正跟另一個女人在床上糾纏在一起……John掩着自己的嘴，害怕自己的啜泣聲會吵醒Mrs Hudson。他以為自己一星期前已想像過類似場景，但原來不，那時候只有一個模糊的概念，現在那情境生動細緻多了－－多得那一個星期裏所取得的細節，他連Sherlock興奮狀態的皮膚顏色和高潮時眼簾的震動頻率，都能想像出來……而這一切他媽的教人難受得想吐，John發現自己正被自己的眼淚嗆倒，咳嗽着乾嘔了起來。 

John無法在他們的床上待着－－「他們」的床，「他們」的房間，昨天這一切還是屬於「他們」的－－Sherlock Holmes和John Watson。 

他如幽靈般在221b裏晃蕩，發覺這室子裏的每一寸地方，都飄留着「他們」的影子、「他們」的氣味，所有他和Sherlock待在一起的美好時光。像放映機一樣，回憶在John的腦裏回放着，配合着他眼前的每一道風景－－曾經多麼綺麗，如今何等荒涼。 

他們。「他們」。Sherlock Holmes和John Watson是「一對兒」，曾經是人們的常識，每個人都會犯的誤會。「他們」，把他們歸納在一個名詞裏稱呼，多親密無間。今晚之後，還會有人用「他們」來稱呼他們嗎？還是「他們」的內涵會改變，變成了Sherlock Holmes和Molly Hooper？或許早些時候，「他們」就已經代表了他們，譬如在安德魯的心目中就是這樣…… 

221b充滿着二人的身影，留在那兒對自己太殘忍了。John狂奔到大街上，猛吸着新鮮空氣，然後他發現，晚空已經泛白，快天亮了。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

就在John上班途中，Mary傳來了短訊，問他跟Sherlock怎麼了。John只是簡短地把在巴茲實驗室門前看見的告訴了Mary。體貼的Mary馬上說，午休時要來陪伴John。 

其實John很害怕會在巴茲碰見Sherlock和Molly出雙入對、卿卿我我的樣子。但他已經不能再請假了，他的假期都用盡了，再請假就會丟掉工作。他特別害怕休息時間撞見他們，那他就沒有藉口迴避過去了。他十分慶幸Mary的提議，至少這樣他不用獨自面對，必要時可以拿Mary來當擋箭牌避開他們。 

整個上午都在風平浪靜中渡過，John專心工作，盡量不讓自己的思緒飄到Sherlock身上、不去想像他們昨晚在Molly家裏纏綿的樣子。急診室工作極度忙碌，大大幫了他一把。命運之神也眷顧了他，沒有讓他意外瞥見Sherlock或Molly的一片衣角。這種和平一直延續到午休將近結束時。 

Mary一直都很安靜，只是來飯堂陪伴John默默地吃飯，時而向他展露溫暖的微笑，沒有提出煩人的問題，也沒有多餘的評論，這實在讓John很感激。直到他瞥見Molly的身影混雜在購買快餐的人龍中，John突然瑟縮了一下，低下了頭，然後左手就止不住一直微微發抖。 

「John。」Mary越過桌子握住了John的手，以關切的眼神看着他。「你還好嗎？」 

「嗯。」John仍然低垂着頭，握着餐具的左手緊了緊，希望能止住心因性的顫抖，但徒勞。他只好放下餐具，把左手藏到桌布底下，再強迫自己抬頭看向Mary，擠出一絲笑容。「我很好。」 

「真的？」Mary露出擔心的語氣。 

「真的。」John再三強調。「午休快結束了，你還是快點回公司吧，免得遲到。」 

「我可以請假的。」Mary還是不放心。 

「不要緊。我也要回去工作了，真的。」John笑了笑。 

Mary唯有安慰地擁抱了John一下，親吻他的臉頰後才道別離去。 

John嘆息了一聲，放棄了那隻抖過不停的左手，改用右手把盤子收拾好，打算回到工作崗位。 

「Dr. Watson，可以請你喝杯茶嗎？」一把冷冷的聲音逼迫John抬起了頭，看向那個他最不想看見的人。 

Molly沒有等待John的回答，便兀自坐了下來，並把一杯茶放到John面前。John只好重新坐下，並強迫自己擠出一個禮貌的笑容。 

「Hi, Molly。」 

Molly卻毫無笑意，面如寒霜地盯着他：「昨天晚上，你來找Sherlock？」 

當她直接提及昨晚，John還是禁不住瑟縮了一下，低下了頭，藏在桌布下的左手抖得更厲害了。 

「沒什麼。」John無奈地掀了掀嘴角。「不是什麼重要的事。」 

「那麼我希望你能少找Sherlock一些。」她冷冰冰地說着，話語像刀鋒一樣刺進John的心臟。 

「這……」他不知所措起來，不知道Molly現在是不是有權利向他提出這樣的要求。「我……」他不知道怎麼說下去。 

「離他遠一點，對你們兩個都有好處，不是嗎？」Molly的語氣不留情面。「做人不可以這麼自私的，也要為身邊的人設想一下。」 

「對不起，我……」他不知道自己為什麼道歉。因為他當了電燈泡？還是因為他是第三者？ 

沉默了一會兒，Molly突然說：「別以為我不知道你們上星期幹了什麼。」 

John打了個寒顫，一抬眼，發覺Molly雙眼如寒光般望着他。 

「你利用Sherlock對你的信任去滿足自己。」 

「我……」John想解釋，但他想不到自辯的理由－－Molly說得對，他的確幹了那樣的事。 

「我從前以為你是個好人，但我看錯你了，Dr. Watson。」Molly嘆了口氣。 

John只能睜着眼瞪着Molly，啞口無言。 

「別用這種無辜的眼神看我，我不是他，不會因此心軟。」Molly的表情夾雜着憤怒和哀傷。「假如你說你不知情，不明白你都幹了些什麼，這在從前還可能說得通；但你容許那樣的事情發生了，到這一刻你還在裝無辜，那你真的是個很邪惡的人。」 

John怔住。我到底幹了什麼？一陣恐懼感突然由心底透出。 

Molly的表情像快要哭出來，語氣裏卻充滿了激憤：「他就是個脆弱的孩子，又不懂把心裏的感覺說出來，難道你就不會為他心疼一下嗎？」 

John傻了眼。「你說……」Sherlock第一次跟他發生關係時，那個脆弱的表情突然在John腦中一閃而過。「……Sherlock？」 

Molly憤恨地盯着John：「你不可能不知道你對他意味着什麼，他可以為你從天台跳下來，你向他要什麼他都會給你的。但你就只是利用他、玩弄他，然後把他遺棄。」 

「我沒有……」John發現自己理解不了Molly的說話。 

「你知道那兩年他是怎麼過的嗎？有多孤獨多痛苦？他為你冒了多大的風險去進行那個亡命表演，然後又下了多大的決心消失在所有認識的人面前，只為確保你的安全？你還有一村子的熟人來關心你支持你，卻還整天愁眉苦臉的；他就只有他自己每天獨自面對險峻的處境，卻還為傷害了你而感到罪咎不安、不斷自責。然後你就像你一向做的，很快又找了個女人，還旋即到達談婚論嫁的程度。他就只可以遠遠看着你，心痛『他的John』被人搶走了，卻仍欣慰有人可以安慰你。當他千辛萬苦把危機解決了，終於可以『回家』了，儘管你已經搬走了，那個家已不是他兩年來朝思暮想的『家』。你卻還嫌不夠，竟然在他滿心歡喜地出現時揍了他，然後一直生氣不理他不和他說話，甚至連案子都不願意接……你知道他當時是什麼感受，有多心碎嗎？我真的不明白號稱是他『最好的朋友』的你是怎麼做得出來的！」 

被Molly一口氣數落了一番，John只是張大了嘴巴，呆若木雞。 

「我比你更早認識Sherlock，你能做的我也能做，說平凡我們一樣平凡不起眼。我有醫學知識，也有你的親和力，也許不會開槍，但我可以為了Sherlock去學。」Molly苦笑了一下。「但他眼中只有你，我真不明白你有什麼特別之處。而Sherlock是這麼的特別，但你對他的感情卻是視而不見，毫不珍惜，總是在外面找別的女人來傷害他，讓他難受。」 

「什麼？」John驚訝地睜大眼睛。「你…你說的是什麼時候的事？」 

「Dr. Watson，你是瞎子嗎？」Molly沒好氣地掀了掀嘴角。「人人都看得見的事實。什麼時候開始，人人都以為你們是一對？」 

「打從我們認識第一天。」John仔細回想：「但那是誤會……」 

「真的是誤會？他有否認過嗎？」 

John真的想不起來，只好疑惑地搖了搖頭。 

「而你總是着急地第一時間否認。」Molly惱火地瞪着他：「要說你是個絕對的直男，你為什麼這樣對待他？這麼對他以後，你又選擇回到Mary身邊，難道之後還想跟他保持友誼甚至曖昧關係？最離譜的是，你才剛剛跟他睡了，躺在他身邊夢裏喊的卻是那個女人的名字！你難道以為他真的是一部機器，沒有感情不會受傷的嗎？」 

John呆住：「我……跟Mary分手了。」 

「什麼？」Molly意外地抬起頭來，眼裏的敵意消退了，罵人的氣勢也潰散了：「什……什麼時候的事？」 

「昨天晚上。」 

「什麼？！」Molly突然手足無措地扯着自己的頭髮，像個犯了大錯的學生害怕被訓導主任捉住。「這…這這…這……」她語無倫次地瞪着John。「你昨晚是要來告訴他……」 

「我愛他。」John堅定地點了點頭。 

Molly伸手掩着發紅的臉，露出尷尬的表情：「對…對不起，我以為……」突然想起來要解釋。「別誤會，他昨晚只是失戀來找我訴苦。我…我只是吻了他的臉，不是嘴。」她心虛地比劃着位置。 

「你們不是……」John皺着眉頭。 

「我們不是！」Molly趕忙說。 

「但他跟你回家了……」 

「只是借宿，他睡沙發！」Molly緊張得睜大了眼，不停擺手：「我們絕對不是！從來不是！」看見John疑惑的表情，她又補充。「因為221b令他總是想起你，所以他想離開一會兒。」 

John想起自己昨晚也經歷過同樣的感受，深深地嘆了口氣。 

「對不起，我不知道……」Molly難過地說：「我以為……」她突然捉住John的手臂。「快去找他，告訴他你昨晚要說的話。」 

「他現在在哪兒？」John站了起來。 

「貝克街！」 

「謝謝。」John擁抱了Molly一下，便快步離開了。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

推開起居室的門，John看見Sherlock蜷縮在沙發上的背影瑟縮了一下。他的心也抽緊了一下。 

他走到沙發跟前，蹲下，溫柔地把手指插進Sherlock的卷髮，輕輕撫摸着。 

「Sherlock。」John呼喚着他。 

「嗯。」他仍然不肯轉過身來，聲音都悶在墊子裏。 

John心疼地抱住了他：「我搬回來221b好嗎？」然後感覺到Sherlock渾身一顫。 

「Sherlock。」他懇求道：「轉過來看看我好嗎？」 

「因……」Sherlock仍然背對着他：「因為婚禮之前，你們要分開住嗎？」 

「不是！」John強行把Sherlock扳過身來，看着他的眼睛：「我跟Mary分手了。」 

Sherlock呆呆地看着他。 

「因為你。」John補充道。 

「對……對不起，我可以替你向Mary解釋，要是她誤會了……」Sherlock無法說下去，因為John已堵住了他的嘴。 

「因為我愛你。」John只略微分開了二人的唇，說完了這一句，便又俯身加深了這個吻。 

Sherlock驚奇地張着眼睛，但漸漸被John的氣息和味道掩沒了，他終於抓住了John的毛衣下擺閉上眼睛，投入了這個吻。他們忘我地陶醉在這個吻裏，用甜蜜去治癒哀傷，用溫柔去撫平痛楚，不再是絕望的激情和不安的掠奪，取而代之的是一種平和安寧、細水長流式的溫暖和愛意。 

良久，他們再次分開，凝望着對方。 

「我愛你，Sherlock Holmes。」John伸手捧着Sherlock的臉，姆指輕輕打着圈兒疼惜地愛撫着。 

Sherlock把John擁進懷中，臉埋進他的肩頸間。「我也愛你，John Watson。」 

John回抱着他，露出一個心滿意足的微笑。

 

**-FIN-**

 


	2. 甜肉番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 聽見樓下的開門聲，還有行李搬運的聲音，Sherlock知道他的John回來了－－回到了他們221b的家。 
> 
> 這一次不再是假裝的。

聽見樓下的開門聲，還有行李搬運的聲音，Sherlock知道他的John回來了－－回到了他們221b的家。 

這一次不再是假裝的。John不用在跟Sherlock溫存以後趕回家向未婚妻交人，Sherlock也不用以科學實驗作藉口哄John跟他親近，他們不用再瞞騙對方，也不用再欺矇自己－－在互相表白過後，他們已不單單是合租人、工作伙伴、摯友，他們成為情人了。 

聽着John上樓的腳步聲，Sherlock奇怪自己今天的感覺怎地如此詭異－－這一級一級的腳步聲明明毫無旋律節拍可言，也算不上有音樂感，卻突然變成了最動聽的聲音。 

他打開了起居室的門，等着。 

John的黃毛首先出現在樓梯口，那一頭短短的軍人髮型，總讓Sherlock聯想起小貓咪。接着是他湛藍的、寶石般閃閃生輝的眼睛，眼裏含着笑意，眼中只有Sherlock。然後是他可笑親切的鼻子，Sherlock把它磨蹭過自己脖頸、小腹和腹股溝時那陣顫慄的感覺，都牢牢儲存在記憶宮殿裏了，但這還遠遠不夠。他的嘴唇在地平線上露出來了，他在笑，那是個喜歡幽默地諷刺別人的地方，也是用來親吻的好位置，被動的或主動的，最棒是互動那種應用方式。他穿着那件醜陋但溫暖的鬆身毛衣，把緊緻的身段都掩蓋起來，別無新意的舊牛仔褲和皮鞋，踏着堅穩的步伐，提着兩手的行李走上來。 

「行了，不用幫我！」John笑着揶揄Sherlock的就手旁觀，獨自把沉重的行李搬進起居室：「Thank you very much！」他終於放下手裏的東西，喘了口氣，關上了門。 

John感到身後一陣熱氣迫近，兩隻大手堵住了他的退路。 

「You're Welcome。」Sherlock把John困死在他與大門之間，動彈不得，突然張開口往John的頸側咬下去。 

「噢！你在幹什麼？」John痛得怪叫，但被Sherlock捉住了雙手沒法掙脫開來。「Sherlock！」 

Sherlock伸出舌頭在牙齒造成的傷痕上舔舐着、溫柔地吸吮着，像動物替受傷的同伴療傷。John側過頭露出更多的脖頸，似乎享受地呻吟了一聲－－他明白了，Sherlock在標記他。 

「我的。」Sherlock的嘴唇貼着John的耳廓，以低沉的嗓音吐出這個詞。John渾身發抖，感到Sherlock在舔弄自己的耳根，而他的身體在John背後緊緊貼了上來，John知道抵着他的那根灼熱硬挺絕不是那支英制的勃朗寧L9A1手槍。 

John用力向後倚靠，希望接觸到更多的Sherlock，但這遠遠不夠。「放開我。」他嘶叫道。 

Sherlock放開手退開了一點，John轉過身盯着他，接着把他拉下來，好好地吻上了。起初John的唇舌帶點報復性的激情，在和Sherlock你攻我奪一番之後，二人漸漸溫柔細膩起來－－他們不用着急，他們往後還有許多時間呢，可以慢慢的溫柔的好好去愛。 

二人慵懶地吻着，撫摸着對方，零距離感受着情人為自己強烈性奮起來的觸感，並以緩慢而磨人的速度互相磨蹭着以抵消一丁點折磨。 

Sherlock放開了John的嘴唇，喘着氣，聲音沙啞地說：「到我房間去。」 

John看見Sherlock原本清靜無塵的青玉色雙眸，因自己染上了一陣迷濛的情慾霧氣，滿足地微微笑了，隨着他盲目地走進了房間。 

Sherlock關上了門，轉身盯着John：「你沒有退路了。」 

John笑瞇瞇地：「早在我步進巴茲實驗室，你抬起頭那時起，我就沒有退路了。」 

Sherlock上前一步，堵住John的去路，絕不嬉皮笑臉地聲明：「而你是我的，只是我的，不准再找別的女人。」 

John把二人的距離消滅掉，抬頭專注地看進Sherlock眼裏，堅定地點點頭：「我只是你的。」雙手環抱上Sherlock，尖起腳仰起頭吻上了他。「你也不能再瞞着我獨自去進行危險的計劃，不准再離開我。」 

Sherlock環抱着他，嘴唇對着他的嘴唇：「這裏是我們的家，我不會再離開了。」 

Sherlock一邊吻着John，一邊把他迫向床邊，讓John絆倒在床上，然後爬上他的上面，用四肢牢牢地禁固着他。 

John睜大了眼睛，帶點茫然地看着盤踞在上方的Sherlock。 

Sherlock露出狡猾的笑容：「我學了一樣好東西，可從來沒有應用過。」 

John的臉紅了，但他沒有移開視線，只是盡力保持鎮靜：「好的。」 

Sherlock乍驚乍喜，霎時像個孩子般興奮：「真的嗎？」 

John翻了個白眼：「在我還沒改變主意之前。」瞥了瞥Sherlock，有點擔心。「你知道步驟嗎？」 

「我知道！」Sherlock隨即爬到床頭櫃處，拿來了潤滑劑和避孕套，放在一旁才俯下身去吻John。 

他們柔情地擁吻着，互相扒光對方的衣服，然後倒在床上，陶醉在動情的氣氛中。Sherlock的手指輕輕撫上了John的後穴，打着圈子按摩了一會，隨即插了進去。 

「嘶～～」John猛然倒抽口氣，瞪大了眼。「Sherlock～～」 

「Oh, sorry, sorry！」Sherlock馬上把手指抽出，害John又慘叫了一聲，然後他將潤滑劑大量擠在手上和John的屁股上，弄得四周黏搭搭的十分不舒服。他牢牢按住John，讓他別動，再次把手指捅了進去。 

Sherlock動作着，關注着John的反應，希望看見自己「操」得他臉紅氣喘的模樣，但John睜着眼僵着臉，表情只是寫着難受兩個字。 

「John……」Sherlock慢下了動作，怯怯地問：「我做錯了嗎？」 

John緩緩舒了口氣，虛弱地笑了笑，安慰道：「我們這方面都是新手，不適應也很正常。試試慢一點，讓我先習慣一下這種感覺。」 

Sherlock定住了自己，擔心地看着John，等了一會，又不耐煩地輕輕捅了捅：「行了嗎？」 

John還是滿臉不適，先前的硬挺也早就軟下去了，Sherlock只好把手指退了出來。 

「還是先歇歇吧。」Sherlock氣餒地。 

John坐起來，抱住Sherlock，往他額角親了親：「沒關係，你練習的機會多着呢。」然後不經意把他推倒，隨即壓在他上面。「這次還是讓我先來吧！」 

Sherlock還想再掙扎、再辯駁，但John壓着他、低頭看着他的神情，太好看了，他覺得被需要、被關注，很溫暖很安心，他很喜歡這種感覺。 

John溫柔地親吻他，嘴唇像流星雨般細碎地降落在Sherlock的額角、眉毛、眼簾、鼻尖、顴骨、腮邊，然後又摩挲過他的嘴唇，接着吸啜他脖頸側的敏感點，Sherlock忍不住呻吟起來。 

「親愛的，你太心急了。」John一邊撫摸着Sherlock的肌膚，一邊吻下他的胸口、小腹。「做愛不是做實驗，你太認真專注，冷靜執行，會讓人很難放鬆。」他一邊圈上Sherlock的硬挺，一邊親吻上面的毛髮，讓Sherlock顫抖着發出色情的聲音。「你應該盡量出其不意地令對方分心，無法集中思考才對。」 

John溫熱的氣息讓Sherlock的陰莖響應似地跳了跳，然後濕潤的口腔便把它整個吞了下去，在吞吐間John打開了潤滑劑擠了一些在掌心，搓熱後撫上了Sherlock的雙球，緩慢又挑逗地，徐徐滑向了他那緊緻的小穴。 

Sherlock感到一剎那太多感官刺激紛陳，他完全無法分析和集中腦力思考，他只能隨着John的手和口，扭動自己發出讓人尷尬的聲音，他感到頭昏腦脹，世界只餘下皮膚上的觸感，和他的John。 

John放任自己去盡情欣賞Sherlock的美態，大理石般的肌膚透露出粉紅色的紅暈，漸漸滲出點點閃亮的汗水，為了John，擺動着屁股，拱起了腰身，嘴裏發出悅耳的喘息和呻吟。 

Sherlock讓John的手指在他體內衝刺攪搗，他掙扎着抓緊了床單，然後又摸上了John的背，他拼命地抱住John，仰起頭，饑渴地讓二人又再吻上。 

John把Sherlock準備好了，緩緩退出了手指，然後在吻着Sherlock的同時，將自己火熱的硬挺頂了進去，把Sherlock大聲的呻吟都吞進嘴裏去了。Sherlock把他抱得更緊，John溫柔地抽插着，直到他要求更多。 

「John……John……」Sherlock的聲音支離破碎，低沉沙啞，隨着二人顛簸着的動作斷斷續續地發出－－是John聽過最美妙的聲音。 

John把Sherlock的雙腿分得更開，提起它們壓上Sherlock的胸口，讓它們掛在自己肩膀上，然後更用力更快速地抽插起來。 

Sherlock完全失控地大聲叫喊，感受着John深深埋進自己體內的每一下感覺，感受着他那麼賣力地表達着的愛意，感受着二人最親密最深入的接觸－－儘管渾身酥麻發軟，他內心卻感到強大的溫暖和喜悅。 

「Sherlock……」John把手撫上Sherlock腫脹的硬挺擼動起來，漸漸跟他的動作一起加速。 

在瘋狂的顛簸中，Sherlock勉力睜着雙眼，跟John對望，看見他眼中無盡的情慾和發狂似的渴望，為了自己，為了Sherlock。 

「John……」 

於是Sherlock在哭喊中釋放了自己，他全身繃緊顫慄，死命抓住John的手臂，把濃稠的白液噴灑在二人之間。 

「Sherlock……」John無法抵受這樣的一幅風景－－樣子淫亂的咨詢偵探裸着身子，在自己的衝刺下，喊着自己的名字達到高潮－－於是John也釋放了自己，緊緊抱着Sherlock，哆嗦着深深埋進Sherlock深處，然後把精液都填滿了它裏面。 

二人緊緊摟抱着喘氣，汗濕的肌膚互相黏貼着，隨着每下呼吸感受着對方胸膛的起伏和強烈的心跳聲。 

Sherlock吻了吻John的額角，John滿足地笑了起來，翻身下來，躺到了Sherlock身旁，頭倚着Sherlock的肩。 

「我想我學會了。」Sherlock懶洋洋地說。 

「真的嗎？」John的語氣透着揶揄。 

Sherlock不滿地瞥了他一眼，神情高傲。「要知道，我可是John Watson最得意的門生啊！」 

John竊笑：「是嗎？」 

「待會你就知道了。」 

「待會？」John睜大眼。「你想要了我的命？」 

「你可是馳名的John.三大洲.Watson啊～」Sherlock故意壓低嗓子，做成沙啞色情的效果，並把手撫上John的大腿，在那兒輕柔的挑逗的打着圈子摩挲着。「而且你是名戰士……」 

John吞了吞口水－－天呀，就這麼簡單的挑逗，他又半勃了。 

「你實習的機會多的是，不用急於一時呀……」John打算緩和一下快速升溫的情慾氣氛。 

「但我實在很好奇，我們還能做些什麼啊！」Sherlock期待地說。「那一個星期的經驗，已經顛覆了我半輩子對性愛的觀念。」 

「就算你半輩子沒吃過飯，也不能一頓吃下十碗飯吧？」John勉力笑了笑。「慢慢來，我們還有很多時間。」 

但Sherlock已壞笑着靠過來，濕濕的舌頭舔上了John的耳廓，令他一陣顫慄。「事實上，我還列了一張清單，想好好研究一下。」說罷即含住了John的耳珠。 

John被Sherlock弄得渾身酥麻，但還是生氣地抗議：「Sherlock，你把這個當成實驗？！」 

「沒有。」Sherlock露出無辜的小狗眼神。「只是富有實驗精神地去鑽研性愛，行不行？」 

John還是很不滿。 

「John，你都沒有好奇心的嗎？」Sherlock繼續啃咬着John的耳珠，手在他腿根處來回遊移着。 

John的下半身已興奮地替他下了決定。 

「Sherlock……」John只能無力地掙扎，讓Sherlock再一次把他壓進床墊裏去－－想到之後有數不盡的性愛實驗等着他們，而Sherlock的實驗對像只有他，唯有他－－小John又再性奮地動了動，而John Watson本人的呻吟聲則盡數被Sherlock Holmes吞進肚子裏去了……

 

**-** **番外完** **-**


End file.
